


Serving the Gods

by Aladayle



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Backstory for the angels, Beerus sleeps a lot, Gossip, Kidnapping, Mental games, Mojito talks, Most awkward angel sex ever, Multi, OR IS HE, Polyamory, Pregnancy, Sexual Content, The Daishinkan is a dick, Threesome, Whis Cries, Yeah he's not, more kidnapping, sadistic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2018-05-05 19:05:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 28
Words: 34,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5386988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aladayle/pseuds/Aladayle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Reader is simply a cleaner at one of the many temples on her planet set up for the worship of Lord Beerus. Cleaning a specific chamber for an offering meant to take place in a week sounds easy enough, but it's never that simple. Nor is the life that it leads to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Offering

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request and, like many of my "oh heck, why not try it" ideas, it kind of snowballed. XD

### Offering

You'd been working at the Temple of Destruction for the better part of your life doing mostly menial, cleaning-type tasks, and were of age only a year when the priest gave you yet another such assignment. 

He'd always looked out for you, ever since that incident in your youth when your power had been completely overwhelming. When you'd brought your entire house down, practically on your family's heads. They had asked the priest what to do, and he had suggested you begin to live in the temple, so that you could be taught to control your abilities. 

And then they had left you, despite that you'd gained that control. They had stopped visiting, stopped bringing you news of the rest of your family...and you had nothing left. 

The priest became your second father, and guided you as best he could. But on this evening, he'd informed you that in a week a ritual was to be performed, and that the chamber would need to be cleansed daily until that time. 

"Why? Would not once be enough? Or twice?" 

"You know the rules here, child. Everything has to be done for a reason. We have been told that the chamber is to be cleaned daily, and that is the way it must be." 

"Is it an important ritual?" you asked. 

"Yes, of course. We make an offering to Lord Beerus, and naturally, everything must be just so." 

"Alright. Is there anything else that I need to know?" 

"One last thing, yes." The priest turned away and opened a cabinet. "You'll have to wear this." 

It was nothing more than a white gown, but looked as if it would barely pass your knees. 

"Isn't it a bit...short?" you asked. 

"Don't ask me why they're made that way," he said. "It's been that way for years, you know. But you do at least get something with it." 

He turned back to the cabinet, and took out a silver necklace. "I apologize, I really do. But the sacred nature of the...chamber...well, you can understand." 

"Yes," you said quietly, looking over the necklace briefly. However odd it sounded, at least it would be a break from the monotony. 

* * *

The first day passed in silence. You wore the dress, and put on that thin snake-like chain of silver, and cleaned the chamber as instructed. There was nothing more in the room than an altar and some candleholders, but you assumed that everything needed would be set up later. 

The second day...you had the feeling that you were being watched. As you turned, now and then you could swear that you heard footsteps. As you left the room, you just _knew_ that there was someone behind you. But when you turned to look, no one was there. 

As you were changing out of the gown at the end of the third day, you felt a lingering and briefly painful touch on your shoulder, but as before, when you glanced back to see the source--there wasn't one. Though, the next morning as you were showering, you did notice a cut in the same place. 

The fourth day...well, you were beginning to wonder what was going on, to put it mildly. 

You could hear whispers as you were kneeling once again to clean the altar, or at least--some whispers, small snatches of conversation. 

"...perfectly adequate. Lovely..." 

"...we're in agreement?" 

"...suppose...yes." 

When you asked the priest, he would only say that several people had had their final moments in that chamber, long ago, and that sometimes their voices could be heard. But something...something about what he was saying didn't feel right. Something was off. You decided that you had to find out more. 

But the ritual was going to take place in only three days. What could you expect to find? 

The whispers returned the next day, and you strained your hearing to its limits, but once more caught a conversation. 

"...know it's satisfactory?" 

"...leave what he told us to. That's all." 

"...complicated. Wouldn't it be easier just to..." 

"...this way for a reason." 

You wondered what they meant. If someone had died, wouldn't their last words be more, well, profound? Not seeming to be in some kind of a disagreement? Not asking questions? 

The morning of the sixth day, you opened the chamber to find a bowl of cherries waiting on the altar, and naturally being curious, you took it and brought it back to the priest. 

"I found it on the altar," you said. "Did someone sneak in after I left last night?" 

"No," he replied, "It's a sort of mark that...is left on this day, as a primary offering. There will likely be something there tomorrow as well. If there is, bring it back to me, and just do as you have been doing." 

So you went back and started again, dusting off the spotless candleholders, wiping down the nearly-shining altar... 

As you were getting back up you felt a finger trace up your spine. 

You shivered and turned to see the culprit, but as before--nothing. 

Your heart was racing as you turned again, and heard an almost girlish giggle. Almost--if you weren't perfectly certain that the voice was male. Then there was a darker chortle from another voice, this one more obviously male than the last. 

And then you heard more whispers. 

"...wait? It's making me..." 

"...patience, lord. We'll have..." 

"...not all blessed with your...at the very least..." 

"Oh, fine...but don't..." 

There was a shift in the air. Something seemed to touch your mind, as if probing the lock on a door. You'd never encountered something like that--only in keeping the power within you locked behind the metaphorical door, and so had no choice but to allow whatever it was in. 

It was like taking a deep breath of cool air. The feeling spread through your face and you felt pressure in your skull building, although there seemed to be no inclination to hurt you. It seemed to want only to explore your mind. 

And then you felt a touch on your shoulder again. 

"Don't try to look," said a husky voice behind you, "...we both know you'll see nothing if you do. Close your eyes." 

You obeyed, shaking, as the hand on your shoulder moved to your throat. You could feel claws, but they seemed content to brush over the delicate skin of your neck, making tiny cuts that would bleed only a drop. 

The feeling in your skull amplified and shifted to a lightning bolt of bliss. A shiver ran through your body. 

"I think that's enough." 

The lighter of the two voices had sounded off again, though you could swear there was no one else in the room but the owner of the claws. It was as if the sound had bypassed your ears entirely and gone straight to your brain. 

Suddenly, the hand drew back, and when you finally had the courage to open your eyes again... 

Yup, just as you expected. 

Gone.


	2. Sacrilege

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the Reader learns that she has been deceived.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My first time writing this kind of, um, thing. I chose to handle it differently than most might as a result of that.

### Sacrilege

You weren't the least bit shy about telling the priest what had happened. You showed him the small scratches on your throat, and asked what you should do. He'd said that it had to be cleaned daily for a week but surely six days was enough? 

But he reassured you. There had been a break-in, but it would not happen again. He'd have a few other priests around in the next room over--it would all be fine. And you could simply take half the time you usually did. All would be well. 

You weren't convinced. 

* * *

Your morning shower irritated the hell out of the scratches, but you said nothing. You put your hair up to keep it out of the way, and once you'd changed into the gown hurried into the room, Desperately trying not to panic yet again, of course. 

And for two hours, there was nothing but silence. You began to relax. Things would turn out fine after all. 

Almost as soon as you had that though you heard the whispers returning. 

"...few hours..." 

"...best part." There was a chuckle. 

They were back. Whoever they were, they were back. You tried to ignore the creeping feeling of fear, but after another half-hour you couldn't bear it any longer. It didn't matter if you got into any trouble, you just wanted to be away from those voices. 

"Don't go." 

The first voice was back the second you took a step past the altar. Clear as a bell, too, and gentle...but firm. Only this time you were sure you heard it behind you. 

"Now you're just teasing her." 

You heard the second voice, the husky one, speak that time, and afterwards it seemed to laugh. 

What had changed? You heard them both very plainly, and not in the whispers that had been going on the last few days. Perhaps this being the seventh day had something to do with it? 

And then the dots finally started to connect as you were absently polishing a candleholder. The priest had said something about a ritual, but he'd also said...offering. In a week. 

Nothing had been set up in here, and you were the only one who'd been allowed inside, if what the priest had said was any indication. In a white gown. 

Were you...? 

You bolted for the door--or at least, you would have, if you hadn't run into someone. 

_Someone._

When you looked up you noted odd clothes first, blue skin second, and a beautiful pair of lavender eyes third. But fear overpowered you quickly and you backed in the opposite direction, only to feel someone else behind you. 

"I can never understand why they try to run," said the husky voice, belonging to the one behind you, "Really, what do they think that will accomplish?" 

"It's a natural reaction, my lord." 

"This--" you cringed as the energy in your mind pushed at its limits. You quickly repressed it, but in the time it took you to do that, found the one behind you wrapping one arm around your waist and putting the other hand at your throat as it had the day before. 

"This is a _temple_ , you can't just--" 

"It's _my_ temple, I'll do whatever I please in it. Especially considering the day." The claws traced little circles around the skin on your throat as they had the day before, while the other hand settled over your belly and pulled you so that your back was pressed to his chest. 

His temple. 

_His_ temple. 

You froze as the blue man in front of you lifted your chin with a smile, and kept it in a soft but intent grip. "They didn't tell you anything, did they?" 

"N-no..." How could this be happening? You followed Lord Beerus, certainly--how could you not, when you were practically raised in this temple? But you were quite sure that this wasn't exactly his sort of thing. Your mind whispered that offerings of young women were made to other gods, but you were fairly certain that THOSE were complete sacrifices, not...not this...! 

"How terrible. Well, do try not to worry too much. Neither of us have any intention of hurting you." 

As he met your eyes that feeling of the door in your mind being probed struck you again, and though you tried to resist--with a smile from the stranger, of course--there was no keeping the influence out. As before, the cool feeling spread across your face although this time it was far slower, and more deliberate. It was like the pleasure center of your brain itself were being stroked. 

"Nngh...what..." 

And just as you were getting used to that, you felt Beerus quickly pulling up the back of your gown. You tried to push it back down but he simply swatted your hand. "Really, I expected someone more...obedient. Whis?" 

So that was the man's name...no sooner were you thinking that, however, then that delicious feeling in your skull surged, sending a shiver through your whole body. 

"Now, now," Whis said, "You were put here for his pleasure, you know. And if you cooperate I can promise a good deal of the same for you." 

"But..." you protest only briefly as you feel Beerus tearing at the back of your gown. "...I..." 

There was a sharp stab of pain in your head, and you cringed. 

"I really didn't want to do that, you know," he said, "Now, really...do let him have his way." 

"W-why me?" you ask, shaking as you were drawn back--with a start, you realized that Beerus intended to make use of the altar, and you vaguely wondered if such a thing was sacrilegious if the god of the temple himself was doing it. 

"Don't ask us. We merely make use of what is given." 

"Wait...you...we...?" 

Beerus took a seat on the edge of the altar he pulled you back, down onto his lap. 

"Yes," he growled into your ear, "We. It's a good arrangement, don't you think?" 

You shivered as he divested you of your underwear, and squeaked slightly when you felt his teeth graze your neck. 

"I think I've found something you like." 

You could _hear_ the smirk in Beerus' voice as he shifted under you, getting ready, and you were trying hard not to respond. Fighting him would be fruitless, and besides--there was Whis, ready to dole out more pain if you tried to do anything. 

But before you could decide what to do next, they both took you. 

Whis entered your mind, in so complete a way that it was simply impossible to fully describe the sensation. You only knew that he was hitting every good nerve in your head. 

At the same time you felt Beerus thrust into you, and you yelped. The pain faded quickly, but you could feel that sliver of blood that reminded you of the full extent of what he'd claimed from you. 

"Now, if you will relax..." Whis said, keeping your eyes locked on his, smiling that same thin-lipped smile, "We will show you the proper meaning of pleasure. You like it, don't you?" 

"I--" 

They both moved again, stroking your mind and body, and you groaned. 

"Don't you?" That smile of his seemed to taunt you now--Whis knew damn well the effect that he and Beerus were having on your body. Willing or not, you were a quivering mess right now, so you answered the only way you knew how, hoping for a swift end to this heavenly torment. 

"Yes." 

It continued. 

Beerus' grip on you only tightened as he continued to move into and out of you, and you could feel him growling each time he did. "Now," he laughed in your ear, "You understand, don't you?" 

A particularly deep thrust took away your reply, and you were too busy mewling in bliss to try for another. 

"I thought so." 

You tried to look away from Whis as the pleasure built further, as both he and Beerus continued to hit all of the right places, but he wouldn't allow it. You were going to look at him until the end,  and there was no shaking that hold on your face that he had. 

So you gave in completely. 

Beerus could only laugh as your resistance faded, and then began in earnest. You found yourself biting at your knuckles as he kept moving, kept pushing into you; and you felt that tenseness building all over your body. 

But it didn't release. 

It baffled you entirely, because despite being completely inexperienced you were pretty sure of how this was supposed to go. You glanced up, still moaning through the lustful torture--utterly puzzled and looking for an answer from Whis. 

"You let me into your mind, did you really think that inducing bliss was all I could do with that kind of access? This is for him, after all," he said, stroking your cheek and leaning over so that his face was mere inches from yours, "You will get nothing until he does." 

"Please..." You were reduced now to begging. That feeling was utter torture, and only grew worse the longer this went on. 

"Then help him along." 

"I can help myself, _thank you_." You heard Beerus say. The intensity and pace increased, and once again your responses were reduced to little more than outcries of pleasure as he pushed deeper and deeper. The growls returned as he suddenly bit into the side of your neck and continued, pushing faster, harder-- 

You cringed as his claws dug into the other side of your neck and your abdominal area, but their response signaled the end, and a moment later you felt his whole body practically seize up as his end arrived in one final, searing, heated moment. 

But you felt the tenseness in your own body building up to a point and you realized that the lock Whis had put on your mind had come off--and mercilessly, they both pushed you to your own end. 

You would virtually have screamed had Whis not kissed you, although you did manage rather a loud moan nonetheless. 

As the glow faded, you drew back, and Whis left your mind, but his gaze shifted to a point behind you. 

"Well?" he asked. 

"Give me a minute!" 

There was a pause, as he took a minute to relax. 

"After all that? Definitely a keeper." 

"I'll prepare what we'll have to leave, then." 

* * *

The next morning, the priest who'd instructed you on the matter would check over the room. 

On the altar was left what remained of your torn gown, and atop it, another bowl of cherries.


	3. Blind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So now that you aren't in your home anymore...what are you supposed to do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick question, should I add the Yandere tag? I'm not sure whether or not it's called for.

### Blind

It took you no time at all to figure out that you weren't going back. 

Waking up with your neck wound tended, in a sleeveless green gown, in a room you had never seen in your life confirmed it. You were... 

...glad you at least knew the score, as it were, but frightened at the same time. They'd...they'd done _that_ to you, mind and body, and then _kidnapped_ you. But then you thought back to what the priest had said. 

Offering. 

So, you thought, you could reasonably assume that you were seen as little more than any other offering that might be made. The previous day he had used your body for his own pleasure, tomorrow...tomorrow, who knew? Destruction was, if anything, a very unpredictable sphere. 

You knew that better than anyone. 

"Ah...awake, I see?" 

It was Whis. 

You looked away. "...yes." 

"Really, you needn't look so...ill at ease." 

"How else would you have me feel? Among other...things, you've kidnapped me. What exactly am I supposed to think about this? Am I supposed to pretend as though nothing is wrong?" 

"You served your god as you've promised to do for quite some time. I see nothing for you to be upset about." 

The complacency Whis showed was ridiculous, but you tried to contain your anger. He'd already shown he was more than capable of rendering your mind useless, of turning your own body against you, of inducing pain--all without directly touching you. If you made _him_ angry, well, you didn't want to think about that. And then, besides, there was the fact that he was even with Lord Beerus to begin with. Simply being in his company had to mean that one possessed great strength. 

Gods did not keep weaklings as companions, after all. 

"Why am I here?" you asked, forcing yourself to look up at that eerily friendly face. 

"To serve your god, what else?" 

"And how long will that be?" 

"Until he gets bored of you, I suppose. Not that he will anytime soon, if he even does. You're the first that he's wanted to take back here, and that says something." 

"I...I don't care what it says," you looked down at your hands, "...I just want to go back." 

"Go back? Why would you want to do that? All you ever did there was learn to repress yourself. All you ever learned was that the power you held was too strong, that your strength was something to be ashamed of. All you were used for there was cleaning." 

"I nearly killed my family," you replied, looking back up, "It had to be repressed." 

"Funnily enough, I could feel that moment where you had to shove that power back. Yesterday, I mean." 

"A distraction the two of you took advantage of." 

"Oh, don't look so gloomy, you'll grow to enjoy it in time. At least here you can be taught to _use_ those abilities, instead of pushing them away like some shameful secret." 

"And why would you teach me that?" 

Whis only smiled. 

* * *

Your first bath in this...temple...was at least nice. The tub was enormous, and for about twenty minutes you relaxed and forgot about everything else. You were preparing to leave it when you realized-- 

The towel you'd left by one side was gone. 

"I know I left it there..." you muttered, looking around the room for it. It was nowhere to be found, however, so you sat on the edge of one side, wringing your long (h/c) hair out. 

"How... _indecent_." 

You froze when you heard that husky voice again. No--no, Lord Beerus' voice. You knew that now. Knowing didn't help the sudden dryness in your throat, or the nervous shaking, however. 

"You should be covered when you leave the water." 

"My towel was moved, I was just--" 

"Excuses. Excuses. I don't like that from those...beneath me." 

"You took it, didn't you? I'm not stupid, you know." 

"Talking _back_ to me, too." 

You looked around and still didn't see him. Where...? Maybe, you thought, maybe if you spoke just one more time, he'd reveal where he was. 

_But what will I do then?_ you found yourself thinking. 

"Why...why both of you?" 

It was the first question that came out of your mouth, and honestly hearing it shocked even you. You couldn't have asked why he decided to take you? Why he wanted you there to begin with? Those things would have made sense to ask, but this?! 

"Shut your eyes." 

"Why?" 

You could swear there was a growl right by your ear, but on turning to look--nothing. Beerus wasn't there. 

"Because I told you to. Must we go through it all again? You're here, not there. You're...well, I suppose you're mine, but..." 

"But?" 

"It's always more fun with someone else involved." 

"You're...you're _sick_ ," you said, standing and briefly charging a ki beam. 

"Oh, now this is rich. A kitten mewls at the god as if it can do anything to harm him. Mmm, but then, it can also be more...fulfilling...when they fight..." 

"Someone else," you said quickly, taking a few steps toward the door, hoping to get...where, you weren't sure. Away from him. "You don't seem like the kind to share. It doesn't make any sense." 

"Gods do not have to make sense. Let me put it to you simply..." You felt a hand on the back of your neck, and through your damp hair and down the back of your neck a claw was traced. 

You jolted slightly. 

"... _close your eyes_." 

Shivering, you obeyed, and once you did you could feel yourself lifted and placed against the wall. Your head was pushed to your left and the claws traced over the bite mark he'd left on the sensitive skin of your neck. 

"You see, Whis and I have an...agreement. Your body is mine..." 

You inhaled sharply when he bit you again, albeit far gentler than he had the last time. But you felt him draw back a second later. 

"...and your mind is his." 

"A-and..." It was the only word you could get out. 

"...and there will be no escape from either of us."


	4. Shift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You finally hit the breaking point, and the reaction it incites isn't one you expected. You also find that Whis isn't as nice as he'd have you believe.

### Shift

"No," you said, "This isn't--you can't--" 

"I can do whatever I want. It's one of the many reasons I enjoy being a god." 

"No. No, I'm _sick_ of--" You started to protest, but felt your words go silently out when Beerus' arm went around you and dug its claws into your back. 

"It's very impolite to not finish your sentences, you know." 

You knew you had to be bleeding--but you were suddenly more angry than scared. 

"You should stop interrupting me, then. You're setting me up to fail." 

The claws dug just the tiniest fraction deeper. "And why would I set you up to fail?" 

"You're a sadist. A sick, twisted--" 

"A sadist, am I?" You heard him chuckle, and felt him lean forward to whisper in your ear. "Perhaps you'd like to see how sadistic I can be." 

You cringed suddenly--not from pain, not from fear, but... 

No. Not now. 

Not now. 

You started to push the rising energy down, but Beerus chose that moment to bite you again, and you felt a familiar urge rising to the surface. 

Destroy. 

You were barely aware of the blood trickling down your back as that rage began to build in earnest. With a fierce yell--you opened your eyes and pushed him away, eyes were burning with hatred--he'd taken you, stolen you from the only home you'd ever known, he'd--he'd--! 

Destroy. 

Hardly knowing what you did, you charged at Beerus, and started attacking him both with ki and fist--both of which he blocked, continuously. Every time he did so the anger seemed to build more and more, until your thoughts were wholly consumed by the desire to beat that smug grin off his feline face. That bastard would pay for this. 

He continued to block everything you threw at him before slapping you--which sent you flying across the room. 

You charged back, practically screaming; you felt like nothing more than a passenger in your rampaging body. This was...you hadn't felt like this in a long, long time, but there was no longer any room for fear. 

"A bit more of me in you than you'd like to admit, I think." Beerus smirked, "Don't tell me you're tired already!"

"ENOUGH!" you shouted. Your aura was crackling, your anger was burning-- 

And then everything went dark. 

* * *

Ow. 

That was your first thought. 

Everything hurt. 

You started to sit up, but were gently pushed back down, and you looked up to see who'd done it. 

"Whis? What did you...how did...how did I...?" 

"Suffice it to say," he said, "You attacked Lord Beerus." 

"I...I can remember that part, but...after a minute or two, I can't remember anything else." 

"You blacked out, then. I guessed as much. Honestly, I'm surprised that it took you this long to get to that state." 

"What are you talking about?" You groaned as Whis helped you up this time. "Were...were you... _trying_ to get me to do that?" 

"Perhaps," he replied with a smile. "Your abilities are really quite astonishing for someone who was never really taught to use them properly. I can see why you were sent to the temple now." 

"You were watching the whole time?" 

"Maybe." Again, that infuriatingly nice smile. As if he thought he could fool you with it! Your next thought was that he was just as demented as Beerus, only with a deceptively nice veneer. Watching, you thought, disgusted. He was going to-- 

"You know, you might be just as...ow..." You'd reached around to your back to feel for the punctured spots and scratches, and when your hand moved over the bandages it set off a wave of pain.

"Oh, really. As bad as he is? How can you think such things? Such a shame..." 

You were about to lay back when you felt that familiar movement in your mind. You let it in. 

As exhausted as you were, what other choice did you have? 

It moved as before, and you felt your body shiver with pleasure. 

"Now?" You asked. 

Nothing but a smile. 

Of course. 

Whis traced your jawline, and the feeling rose and fell. You tried to move--but found that you couldn't. 

"You--" 

"(Y/n), haven't you learned anything about opening doors to people you don't know?" he asked, running one finger down your neck. 

"You're not being fair. I couldn't have kept you out--you're just as horrible as--" 

A shot of pain. 

"What was that?" he asked in a sharp tone. 

You went quiet. Unable to move, unable to resist, and unable to do anything about the whole thing had, well, given you a sudden appreciation for silence. You felt compelled, however, to sit up, to turn your head and look at him; no matter how hard you tried, you couldn't look away. 

"I thought so. A word to the wise. Lord Beerus may enjoy resistance..." 

Here you felt the compulsion to tear the bandages off the wound on your back, and you felt shockwaves of agony as you did so. 

"...I, however..." 

They'd healed, you could feel that much. But not a lot, and certainly not enough for the pain to have faded very much. 

Whis grabbed your chin and you felt a sudden terror at the sight of his angered expression, eyebrows drawn down into an awful V, tone utterly icy, "I give an order, and I expect it to be followed. Immediately." 

"Don't." You begged. 

Your hand moved as before under compulsion, and your nails drew roughly across the wound, prompting a yelp of pain from your lips. 

"You did it to yourself," he said, voice once more sickeningly sweet. 

"What...do you..." you cringed as you were forced to rake your nails over the half-healed wounds again and again, "Ah!...want...from..." 

"I told you, (y/n). Obedience. You're about as poor a listener as Lord Beerus, you know. And twice as stubborn." 

"Please," you went on, "Please, stop." 

"Are you going to behave?" 

"Ye--AH!" You'd gone over a particularly deep section of the wounds, and felt tears pricking at your eyes. "Yes." 

"Good." 

He let control of your arm go, left your mind entirely, in fact--so quickly that you fell back. Whimpering in pain, you looked away. "I-it's just...hard to know what you...both..." 

"You already know what Lord Beerus wants. A fight and a game. And now I've told you what I want." 

"It doesn't make sense," you said, "N-not that I'm not...that I was trying to..." 

"You don't have to understand," he said, tapping you on the end of the nose, "You just have to do as I say. I'm not that hard to get along with."


	5. Fix

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whis leaves for a week and you start feeling like you've caught the flu. Why does everything hurt so much? Why can't you sleep well?

### Fix

As scared as you were of Beerus, it was Whis you really feared. But so long as Beerus was around, he seemed to keep his more cruel tendencies hidden. Or, as he said now and then, they'd come out only if you made them, that it was in your power to be sure that they never did. 

So you continued to cooperate and all was well. 

But then... 

...but then Beerus went to sleep. 

And the very morning after he did, you woke to find-- 

\--Whis standing in the corner. Just watching. 

"You don't waste any time, do you?" You asked. 

"I wouldn't call time spent with you wasting," he said, smiling and floating a bit closer. 

"...please don't think I...mean anything by this, because I don't...but..." 

"But what?" 

"When...when is he going to wake up again?" 

He seemed surprised by your question, but not offended. "Oh...Lord Beerus will likely sleep at least a few decades." 

"That long?" you laughed a bit nervously, "I'll be getting middle-aged by then." 

"Oh...no," he said, smiling once again, "You won't." 

"My race ages like most others," you said, swinging your legs over the side of the bed, "I'm pretty sure I will." 

"You're quite wrong. I've made certain that you won't be aging." 

"What?" 

Whis pulled you up and onto your feet. "Lord Beerus and I both enjoy your company quite a bit, you know, and we'd hate to lose you to age." 

"W...what did you do?" It had only been a few months. Were they really that easily...entertained? Would they really keep you here like that? 

"I wouldn't call it immortality, exactly," he said, holding you tightly, not even looking at you--it was more like he was talking _at_ you. "Consider it eternal youth, instead of immortality." 

"I...I can still die." 

"But you won't age." He put one hand on your face and stroked your cheek, "You'll remain just as beautiful as you are right now." 

"I..." 

"Shh." 

You went quiet as he requested, and let him into your mind the second you felt his presence there. You'd gotten used to getting ambushed, as it were, but you hadn't expected him to pounce pretty much the second you woke up. Maybe he was just eager to have you to himself for a change? 

You felt your body stiffen ever so slightly as he began. 

"W-what even ...are you..." 

"I'll teach you how to do this properly in time," he said, still stroking your face, "But for now...why don't you just relax..." 

Your body obeyed. 

"...and enjoy it?" 

He went on, lighting up the pleasure center of your brain like a city at night. You found yourself involuntarily groaning, and though you tried to shift about you found yourself unable to.

"Ah, ah, ah, (y/n)," Whis said, "I can't have you moving unless I want you to, now can I?" 

"Why not?" 

"Because," he added, drawing you up so he could whisper, "It's more fun that way." 

You mentally shuddered; even more so when the feeling continued, building slowly... 

"You are enjoying it, aren't you?" 

"O...of course I am." 

"Good!" he said cheerily, lifting you up to eye level. "Because it's only going to get better." 

"Why ar..." 

The tingling deliciousness surged dramatically and you gasped--but were silenced when his lips met yours. The control he seemed to exert over you eased up, and knowing what would happen if you elected to misuse the opportunity, you opted instead to return the kiss. 

The burn was starting to spread, but before you could do anything, he parted from you and the control of your body returned with a vengeance. 

* * *

Whis didn't leave for at least an hour, and in that time you experienced so many rises and falls in that insidious pleasure that you had to take a little while to recover from it, mingled here and there with seductive little touches and kisses. You went immediately to have a bath, and over the course of the next few hours gradually began to feel, well, better wasn't the word you'd use. Normal was what you decided on. 

That became the habit. At first it was every few days, and then it was every other day...and soon enough he was visiting you every morning. It was torture, but at the same time...it always left you feeling utterly amazing, like you were both tired and ready to take on anything at the same time. 

You could see why he preferred it now, it achieved the same effect as sex, without all the messiness, and you found you preferred it with him. At least _this_ didn't leave you with scratches that took ages to heal. 

After a solid month's worth of morning rendevous, you woke to find not Whis, but a note on the back of your door. 

There was a slight irritation in the back of your mind, but you ignored it and went over to the read the note: 

_(Y/n)_

_I've got a few things to take of for Lord Beerus over the next week. You know where the food is, you know to clean up after yourself. Don't get into any trouble, alright?_

_-Whis_

Well, that was to be expected. You shrugged it off and went about your day, feeling a little bit lonely, but otherwise happy. For once you weren't going to be bothered. For once, you at least had some expectation of privacy. Unless you did something monumentally stupid and woke Beerus up, you had the place to yourself. 

You very much enjoyed the rest of the day. You ate when you wanted, bathed without being afraid of being jumped, and were actually beginning to relax. 

The next morning, however, you woke up aching. 

It made no sense to you at all, but you figured you'd just slept wrong, and took a nice warm bath, which helped--for a little while. The aches returned by the time you were heading to bed, and you sat awake for several hours trying to get to sleep with no luck. 

Yet despite how late you went to bed, you woke up early in a cold sweat. Trying to fall back asleep wasn't happening; you found yourself yawning and walking quiet laps around the temple. You just...you just had to move. You had to walk, you had to-- 

By midday you were back in bed again. The pains had returned in force and were leaving you barely able to get out of bed without _everything_ hurting. You were tired, but eager to move. But when you moved, everything would just hurt even more. Not moving, though...that was almost worse, because you felt your racing heart more than when you were upright...plus you were starting to worry. 

You were going to have to lay here practically until Whis came back. What if this didn't go away? What were you going to do if this was something serious? You couldn't just wake Beerus up and ask what to do. What if Whis didn't come back when he said he would? What if this kept up? 

It was in such spasms and fits of barely sleeping, taking walks around the temple, sweating, heart racing at the slightest provocation that you passed the next two days. And just when you were on the point of going to wake Beerus up to ask him to get Whis back somehow, just when you thought you couldn't handle all this anymore...it started getting better. 

You were still cramping, but it wasn't bad enough to send you running to the bathroom to be sick. Still having a hard time sleeping, but you managed to sleep closer to a normal time. Still worried about one thing or another, but it wasn't to such extreme levels as it had been. 

The rapid heartbeat still threatened to send you into a panic if you stopped to think about things too long, but it, along with the restlessness, was calming down. 

You'd never been so relieved as you were when the symptoms finally began to ease away. Briefly you wondered if you'd eaten something bad. Could that have been it? Would Whis have poisoned you with bad food or something? No, no, you were sure he wouldn't. If he wanted to hurt you he'd simply make you hurt yourself. 

The last day of the week, you felt only minor tugs of pain, little bouts of worry. And you were glad; in a way you were hoping that Whis wouldn't see you that weak. You didn't want to let _either_ of them to see that you were hurting if it wasn't absolutely necessary. 

* * *

Someone was stroking your face. 

You shifted slightly. 

They continued. 

"Mmmph..." 

"Wake up, (y/n)." 

You opened your eyes and looked over at Whis, who appeared to be laying beside you. 

"Oh, you're...you're back..." 

"You don't seem to have missed me," he said in a pouty tone. 

"I...I did. I'm sorry, I'm just..." 

"Just waking up, I know." 

He gave you a few minutes and when you sat up, so did he--pulling you into his lap, your back against his chest. "I certainly missed you." 

"Oh, really," you said, forcing a slight laugh, "I couldn't tell." 

He laughed along with you. "Well, I'll just have to show you then, won't I?" 

Once more he entered your mind, and once more you gave no resistance. The back and forth wave of pleasure kept you in that now-familiar state of bliss; it was at such a point that whenever his delicate hands strayed up to your neck, they only set off more bolts of euphoria. Every touch was like...heaven... 

_What a rush_ , you found yourself thinking.

Not knowing that that was _exactly_ what Whis had intended.


	6. Prisoner of Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You should never have gone looking around, but you did. And Whis is none too happy with you.

### Prisoner of Time

It'd been gods only knew how many years--past forty, you were sure--and things had gone on about as much as they ever had. You'd begun to feel that Whis was all there was to talk to, all you'd ever see again. It was hard to bear, but you did...somehow. 

It was late one morning when you'd actually been allowed to have breakfast after you woke up instead of being pounced on. Though it was awkward, eating in what was mostly silence with the occasional question about how you were enjoying the food. 

When the meal was over, Whis stood and turned to leave--but stopped as he reached the door. "I thought you should know, (y/n)...Lord Beerus will be awake in about a week." 

"He...sure sleeps a long time." 

"Now you see why I stopped you from aging," he said with a smile. "I've got a few things to make sure of before he wakes up...I'll be gone for a couple days. Do try not to get into trouble." 

"I won't." Not that you ever did. 

With that he left. For the next day you did the usual--enjoyed being alone and unbothered. The second day brought you into a flurry of restlessness and aches, and you were easing the tension by having a walk around the temple as you'd come to do whenever Whis was away. 

Usually you stuck to paths you could remember, but today was different. Today you elected to go down a hallway you could remember passing many times before but had never explored. And for the first few rooms, there was nothing of note. One appeared to be a sort of secondary kitchen, another was what appeared to be a study, the third was a round, empty room... 

The fourth you were expecting to be equally dull...but such was not the case. 

Inside was completely bare, except for some stairs leading down into a small circular area with a pedestal, on which something lay beneath a sheet. You moved towards it, silent, and were struck with the thought that maybe you should leave, Whis could come back early. If he caught you out of your usual area, there could be consequences. 

But you went on down the stairs anyway, and pulled the sheet off the pedestal. 

"That's weird," you said, looking down on the item. It looked like that ringed ball on top of Whis's staff, only a lot bigger--the thing was bigger than your head! You reached out, touched it...and immediately bolted back, tripping, as it rose into the air, turned on its side--and began to project images in front of you. There were all kinds of things. People you'd never met before, planets you'd never seen. You reached out to touch the projection and realized that your hand was going through the image, but not coming out the other side. 

What? 

You stepped closer, and leaned into it just as an image of an empty red world came up. You emerged... 

On that planet. 

Behind you was...what looked like an opening into the room you'd just left. Before it closed, you jumped back through--and that was when you felt a wild, rising hope. Maybe...if this thing really could send you to other worlds, you could find one and settle on it. You could get away from Whis, and Beerus. 

You could be free. 

So you sat watching, as the images continued to scroll by, one by one...and then it stopped on a scene you found comfortably familiar. A path near a forest, lined on its other side with bushes. You'd often gotten yourself lost in the woods as a child--you knew how to survive in one, your power had kept you safe, and in any case, it was a better choice than continuing to stay here. You'd rather face all the wild animals in the universe than have to stay there as the plaything of a couple of bored gods. 

You stepped through, and took a deep breath. 

Clean, fresh air. 

Sunlight. Humidity. 

You'd missed it so much...and for the first time in a long time, you smiled genuinely. 

You were free. 

You stood in the road like that for a minute or two, just savoring the sunlight--and heard a sudden screeching noise. 

You turned to see--a strange young woman with blue hair fixed in a ponytail with a red bow. 

"Geez, what the heck are you doing standing in the road like that? I nearly ran you over!" 

"I'm...I'm sorry," you said quickly, "I was just...enjoying the sun, and--" 

"In the middle of the road?!" 

"I'm sorry, really, I am. I just...I haven't been outside in a long time. Um...is your...is your car okay?" 

"Oh, this? It's fine, don't worry," the girl said, "And I can see you're fine, I didn't hit you...I really hate to rush off, but I'm looking for something." 

"It was nice talking," you replied, bowing slightly, "I hope you find whatever it is that you're looking for." 

"You don't need a ride or anything, do you?" 

"No, no, I'm fine. I didn't get your name by the way..." 

"Oh! I'm Bulma. And you are?" 

You started to answer, but your word stopped before they could form. 

And then you vanished. 

* * *

You didn't know where you were, but everything hurt. Everything. 

You weren't even sure what was going on, but it felt like your insides were trying to rapidly become your outsides; it was like your body was trying to explode, but your skin wouldn't let it. You stumbled out of the white room--white? You didn't remember the room being white... 

...where...when...? 

* * *

"It's about time you showed up!" the small pink kai looked up at Whis, utterly irritated. 

Whis remained silent. 

"What did you do?!" she asked, "I know it had to be you, because it's showing that whatever happened originated from _your_ end of things!" 

"What has been done so far?" 

"Well, the source of the problem was taken out, but...the problems! Two people were supposed to meet, and didn't, and that apparently sent the whole universe to hell! But...but..." 

"Did you fix it? Did you find out who was responsible?" 

"Well...not exactly who, it's hard to tell..." 

"What do you mean, not exactly?" 

That was when you came down the stairs, and if you hadn't been so consumed by the spasms that ran all up and down your body, you'd have noticed a wide-eyed stare from both Whis and the small pink woman. 

Your entire body was shifting up and down, left and right, this way and that way; it was like you were the flame of a candle being swayed about by a breeze that couldn't make up its mind. Your face was very nearly obscured by light, but... 

"Oh no," the pink woman said, "Whis, I knew this was your fault! I remember her...look, she can't stay here, she's a walking distortion of time--" 

Another few steps, and you collapsed to the ground in front of them. 

You held your hand up in front of your face, shaking badly, and-- 

Wait. 

You could see them through it. 

Were you dying? 

You were beginning to lose consciousness when you saw Whis suddenly stride forward, and the last thing you felt before everything went black was him grabbing your arm. Hard. 

* * *

When you opened your eyes, everything was black...but you weren't in searing agony anymore. You didn't feel like your feet were trying to relocate to your head any longer. 

And Whis was right in front of you. 

"I told you, didn't I, (y/n)," he said, "I told you not to get into trouble. But you simply had to get curious, didn't you?" 

"I don't..." 

"Don't play games with me," came the severe reply, "You don't have much time. I'm going to talk, and you're going to listen. Do you understand?" 

"Y-yes. I understand." You quaked under that glare--you'd never seen him so angry. "But tell me...tell me, what happened? What did I do?" 

"You caused a universal catastrophe, is what you did. You met a girl who was supposed to meet someone else thirty seconds later. You delayed her. She never met him." 

"How does girl not meeting boy equal trouble?" 

"Because of that meeting, that boy went on to become stronger and stronger, and save quite a few billion lives in facing the many foes that he would, eventually, beat. Due to _you_ , however, he stayed in his mountain home and died an early death. His world was left a smoking crater." 

He pulled you closer by the neckline of your dress and you squeaked slightly. Wait...wait, had his hand gone through you? You could swear it had, but only for the briefest moment. 

"He never did any of those things he was supposed to, because of you. We were able to fix it, of course...and avert a crises the likes of which I hope the universe will never see again. You were removed from the...let's say, system...directly. Quickly. In a way that is only used in extreme emergencies." 

"But how...why..." 

"You had to be removed from time." 

"Removed from time? Is that why I...?" 

"You're falling apart at the seams, as they would say. Now. You have two choices. Wait to become incorporeal and then vanish...or come back with me." 

And as much as you wanted to tell him to sod off, to let you just...disintegrate...you found yourself saying, "Alright." 

The second you were back at the temple, he spoke again. "You can no longer visit what your simple words would term 'the mortal realm.'" 

"But...but my planet--!" 

"No one in the...mortal realm...remembers you, (y/n). You don't exist anymore." he said, turning to you with a smile, "It would be dangerous for you to go there anyway. To step into a place where time has meaning would utterly destroy you. And neither I nor Lord Beerus want that to happen." 

"You....you tricked me!" 

"I saved you," Whis said, glaring down at you. "Don't forget that."

* * *

_BOOM. BOOM. BOOM._

You were shaking as you stood in the corner of the bathroom. Whis, still commanding your body through your mind, had put you there shortly after the first set of bombs went off and you were, for all intents and purposes, rooted to the ground. 

The last few days had been the worst of any since you'd been taken from your planet. You'd had the same pains and sick feelings as you had had the last time Whis had left, only this time... 

This time, you were made to suffer through them. You were still allowed to eat, drink, bathe, and so forth, but at no point during your waking hours were you allowed to seek any kind of relief. If you were feeling too still, like you wanted to get up and run, you were made to lay quietly. If you were in pain, you were made to sit in uncomfortable positions that only made the pain worse. 

And now... 

You heard them both walking down the hallway and were mentally shivering by the time Beerus, followed shortly by Whis, walked in.

They both gave you a passing glance but went on into the middle of the room; where Beerus proceeded to take his bath. You felt yourself compelled (no doubt by Whis) to bring towels, soaps, anything he needed, really. And then, even worse, to assist him in bathing. But the longer it went on the more tense you were getting. If something was going to happen, you just wished it would, so you could get it over with. You just wanted this nightmare to end. 

As you were helping him dry off, you caught a little half-smirk. You tried to move away, but the strangehold on your brain wouldn't let go even long enough for you to do that. You found yourself firmly in Beerus' grip. 

"I get the idea that you must have missed me, if you're here waiting on me like this," he said. 

You felt words coming through your head and they went out before you could stop them. "Of course. Why wouldn't I miss you?" 

Over his shoulder, you could see Whis smiling. 

"I suppose things can get rather dull with just him to talk to." 

"Not too much...though he's nowhere near the enigma you are." Once more words went through your head, and once more you found yourself unable to not say them. 

"Oh, do we fancy ourselves a flatterer now?" 

"Of course not--" 

"I'm in a good mood," he said, smirking and dropping his towel, "And I enjoy compliments as much as the next man. So...what do you say to being..." Here he traced a claw up your collarbone, leaving a shallow cut that welled up only a trickle of blood. You took in a quick breath when he whispered, "... _rewarded_?"

The words came through you again. "Whatever you wish of me, my Lord." 

"A very good answer," he said, pausing briefly and looking down over you. 

"Strip." 

No room for disobedience. No time to even consider it. You automatically obeyed, and went silent as he took you down, pressing your back into the cold marble floor. 

"I did miss you, too, you know..." Beerus said, smirking and putting both hands around your neck, "You're warmer than any sheets on that bed of mine..." 

He moved atop you, and you felt your heart thumping nervously in your chest. There was an almost-girlish giggle in your head and mentally, you cursed ever having heard it to begin with. Whis was being such a-- 

"...am I? If you want me for that purpose at any time, all you have to do is ask." 

It was at this point that you noticed Whis had left the room. But you could still feel him in your mind, utterly entrenched and gleefully putting words in your mouth at the slightest provocation. That you'd be punished, you expected, but for him to go to these extremes... 

"I shouldn't have to ask," Beerus said, raking his claws down your chest--not too deeply, but deep enough to sting harshly--and leaning over you, hands now on your shoulders. "You followed me. You should know what I want without having to be told." 

"Forgive me, my Lord." 

_Please_ , you thought desperately, _Let me have control of my body back!_

_No_ , came the reply. _Afterwards, perhaps._

_I'll behave_ , you thought, _Please_... 

_How I wish I could trust you, (y/n). But I can't. Now...do try to enjoy yourself...you can't speak words, but you can, well...I'll let you figure it out._

Both Beerus' hands were around your throat again, and you were compelled to meet his gaze. 

"No resistance this time?" He asked, edging himself a bit closer. "I thought I made it perfectly clear that I prefer that." 

You tried to answer, but found yourself unable to say a thing. Again, you were mentally pleading with Whis to let you have control back...but though you were sure he heard you, he gave no reply. 

You groaned slightly as Beerus thrust in, and flinched when his claws began to dig into the back of your neck. 

Silence. 

You weren't sure how long it went on, but you couldn't remember him ever being quite this rough before. Every time he moved, the claws would prick at your skin again; it kept happening, over, and over, and you felt a wetness on the back of your neck that you were sure was blood. But Beerus didn't seem to notice--or if he did, he didn't care. 

It went on. 

The searing heat was coursing up through your body, albeit slowly, and soon enough the little mewls of pleasure were tumbling from your lips with every movement. When he leaned further down (why, you didn't even care at this point) you found yourself pulling him into a kiss, though inwardly you were screaming. 

When you parted Beerus, far from being angry, seemed pleased. 

"So you enjoy pain, then." 

Your head turned, exposing your neck to him. 

"If you insist," he said, laughing throatily. 

That was when he bit you; simultaneously he began to move faster, and you, well--all you could do was give him the outcries he seemed determined to drive out of you with extreme prejudice. Your arms slipped around him, and clenched tightly at his back, and somewhere in the back of your mind, there was another giggle... 

Between the pain and the pleasure, however, you couldn't find it in yourself to care about Whis...except to be thankful that he wasn't having you do anything else to make this worse. 

Quicker than you would have thought, the end began to approach, and within you the feeling started to climb. Your voice got higher in pitch, and only briefly did you feel any sort of anger towards Beerus for laughing at how desperate you sounded. 

"Do you honestly think you deserve it? Hmm?" Beerus seemed to raise himself up, and returned his hands to your throat. "I could always make you work for it..." 

No words, just a sort of keening sound, came out your mouth. 

"But if you want it that badly...I suppose I can indulge you..." 

His grip was tightening once again, and you felt breathing becoming more and more difficult by the second. 

You were struck with it unexpectedly, and your entire body seized--you bucked ever so slightly against him--and then relaxed into a dizzying, muddled mess. 

His end arrived a few seconds later with a loud growl, and after a few seconds...he, too, relaxed. 

Breathing heavily, you looked wearily up at what you now knew was the kinder of the pair, and when he got up to leave, sat up--still dizzy, and with Whis apparently having left your mind--to get redressed. The moment you'd finished doing so, Whis appeared in the doorway. 

"I trust you've learned your lesson?" he asked, stepping in front of you. 

"Y-yes," you said, trying to dab away the remaining blood on the back of your neck. 

"Good. I don't enjoy doing things like that, you know. But after what you did, I think a little punishment was deserved." 

You just nodded automatically. It was easier that way.


	7. Staging the Tantra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After you gave up, things began to change. Better, or worse? You don't know yet.

### Staging the Tantra

You gave up any thought of escape after that day, and tried to make the best of it.

Of course, "best" was usually your making a reasonable guess at what either of them wanted. After this much time, Whis was easy to figure out. Beerus wasn't someone with complicated taste (at least, in what he seemed to want from you), so more often than not your assumptions weren't far off--and if they were, you made hasty apologies and made it up to him as fast as you could.

Silence became your default. 

You stopped counting the days. They meant nothing now anyway. 

To no surprise, Whis preferred you this way, and you gave in to him as often as he cared to spend time with you. It was just...easier, to let him take control, to manipulate your mind and by extension your body. 

Beerus... 

Well, he was starting to get different. Whis had hinted that perhaps he had gotten used to your company, and was simply more apt to show it now that you had been here for so long. 

When he'd gone to sleep the last time he'd requested you be in the bed _with him_ , though not for any sexual purpose--all he seemed to want was something warm to curl up to. Considering his old habits with you, you were more eager to comply with this one. 

He'd then requested you to be there when he woke. 

* * *

Once more, the bombs were going off, and unlike the last few times, Whis had allowed you to do it on your own per Beerus' request. You thought that he hadn't specified that Whis COULDN'T be there, but shrugged off the thought. 

"Lord Beerus?" you called out. 

"(Y/n), tell Whis if he wants me up...he'll have to come in here himself." He turned over. 

There was a sudden pulse in your head--you'd gotten used to the sudden intrusions and they no longer caused pain; however, they were still a surprise now and again. Suddenly, you were saying, "My lord, you needn't depend on him for everything."

"...Whis, I can hear you in that. Your puppetry is horrible; Henson is _turning over in his grave!_ "

"My lord--" you found yourself saying again. 

"Once," he snapped, sitting up, "Just _one entire day_ I'd prefer you stay out of her mind! What fun is a mindless slave all the time?" 

"She's not always like that." 

"Get out of her head. I want her company for _her_ company right now. Having you around is fine, but sometimes I just want--" 

"Fine, fine. You have your day, my lord. You know where I am if you need me, just...be sure to take your bath."

Whis left your mind and you shook your head. 

"Get up here," you heard Beerus say. 

You floated up to the edge of the platform and then sat on the edge of his bed when he motioned you closer. 

"There it is..." He seemed to grin. 

"What?" 

"You're afraid of me, but you're resisting as far as you dare to. That's what I like about you." 

You went silent. Normally Whis would have had you say something in response to something like that; without him you were unsure what to reply with. Finally, though, you asked, "Why are you keeping me?" 

"You resist without disobeying," he replied, pulling you close, "You're warm...and..." 

"...and?" You shifted a bit uncomfortably and were surprised when Beerus adjusted his grip in response. 

"...and you have gotten used to Whis. I didn't expect that, you know, he can be...difficult...and unreasonably possessive." 

This was different. He wasn't making cuts anywhere on you, he wasn't demanding anything...what was going on? 

He curled a bit closer and snickered, nipping your neck. "Why don't you show you what you're capable of....hmm? Maybe give that trick Whis taught you a try on me..."

He must've been told. Over time Whis had taught you how to do the same as he had been doing to you--at least, for pleasure purposes. He was very careful and you weren't sure how he'd been able to keep you out of other areas of his mind...which, by the way, felt incredibly spacious. His mind was like a cathedral, you got not only the idea that you could get lost there, but also that you had better do as the related deity wished, that he was watching, always watching... 

"Alright, but...you'll..." You sat and faced Beerus, and shut your eyes. 

He let you in, but like Whis was cautiously guarding the rest of his mind. And if Whis's mind was like a cathedral, Beerus' was more like a temple in the jungle--overgrown and filled with life, but with potential death around every corner. You wondered what exactly gave you that thought, but continued. 

As you started tracing along the same areas in Beerus' mind that produced bliss in yours, he pushed you onto your back. 

He'd never been as gentle as he proceeded to be over the next--you weren't even sure how long it went on, at least a couple hours?--and every time you thought it was over, it began again. Finally, though, you left his mind, feeling strangely...well, you weren't sure what to call it, but you definitely felt... _altered_ , different. Physical sex was good enough, but adding the mental aspect to it had made it...you weren't sure you had a word for it. But you'd had something like this the first time and several times afterward, so what had changed? Maybe it was something you'd had to build up to? 

As you were both sitting up, there was a cough from below. 

"If you two are done, the bath has been re-drawn. I do not intend to repeat the process." 

You laughed briefly, and not particularly caring if it got you in trouble, but redressed and headed down.

"That certainly took you awhile," Whis glanced down at you. 

"He...wanted me to...do that thing you, uh...taught me," you said, glancing away, "It...kind of...went from there." 

"For three hours?" he raised a brow. 

"He...ah..." 

"..." 

"Isn't this the kind of thing you were trying to encourage?" 

"You're right," Whis smiled, rather suddenly, "You're absolutely right. And he did wake up quite quickly..." 

* * *

After a bath and a meal the two of them left, and you were alone. 

You still felt different, still wondered what had been changed and was causing this uncertainty. 

Aside from the mental games, Whis had been training you and helping you find better ways to control and use your abilities. Now and again you could swear things would go wrong, but they always ended up fine in the end... 

It was almost like they were building you up to something. But what was it? How in the hell could all the mental linking (Whis's term for it), the sex, and the physical training _possibly, in any way_ be connected?!


	8. Cathedral

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whis is gone for a while, and you have a new visitor.

### Cathedral

The years continued to pass.

Today Whis had another of his trips to make, something about keeping track of what was going on so he could report it back, same as always. You were, as before, left alone.

And you thought over what had changed.

Beerus had gotten closer since that last time. He'd seemed to have trouble falling asleep without you, for example, and you found he was quite the cuddler. Though, of course, you thought for sure it had to be because of his desire for heat.

Whis, on the other hand...

Whis was distant lately, and under any other circumstances you wouldn't complain about that sort of thing. But as he was the only company you could get outside of Beerus, you were beginning to feel keenly your isolation. 

It could be worse. It could always be worse. 

Weeks went by. 

No sign of Whis. 

You took to meditating near the lake, and doing the various chores around the place, more so than you had been doing even previously. It was better than sitting around quietly until it was time to eat or sleep. 

And that was it, day after day. 

You started sleeping on the open area at the top of the stairs in Beerus's room just for the sake of having someone else around, and tonight was no different. At least the floor was comfortable. 

* * *

"Wake up." 

Bleary-eyed, you sat up. "I'm sorry, Whis, I..." 

That wasn't Whis. 

And it sure wasn't Beerus. 

"I'm sorry...who are you?" you looked up. Who was this? He looked vaguely like Whis, but... 

"I think the more pressing question is, who are you?" His gaze was severe, to say the least. "How did you get here? Mortals are not permitted here." 

"I was...I was brought here," You replied, "By--Lord Beerus." 

"Why?" It wasn't that he was glaring, because he wasn't. He was just staring at you, blankly, and that was somehow still more threatening. Yet it was still a relief and a joy to actually hear a voice. 

"I was a sacrifice, and...he just decided to keep me...I don't know," you said quickly. You didn't know what to do. Should you stand? Stay half-sitting up, so as not to look down on him? How was he that short? 

"When was this?" 

"I don't know," you answered honestly. "Years and years ago, probably over a hundred." 

"You don't know for sure?" 

You shook your head. 

He took a step closer. 

You flinched. 

"You do not know who I am, do you?" 

"I don't know who anyone is that comes here. Just Beerus and Whis." 

"I see." He paused, but the stare continued. It was as still as a grave in that room, and he was only making it worse. He was just standing there with his hands behind his back. 

You looked downward. 

"Whis," he began suddenly, "Failed to tell me about you. I am simply trying to ascertain why that is." 

"I don't know," you replied, "He never tells me why he does anything." 

"No?" How could that voice be so hard and so disinterested at the same time? 

"No." 

You looked up at the blank stare, and started to speak. But the thought of what Whis might do stopped you. You remembered when he made you drag your nails across your own wounds, you remembered the discomforting mind-control after Beerus woke up... 

"I see." 

Without even having to ask, the strange blue man seemed to have gotten the answers he needed. 

You were afraid, even though he hadn't hurt you yet. 

"Yet?" he paused, and started to walk around you in a circle. "It would be one thing if you were the subject of Beerus's focus only, but to find that Whis is doing the same, I am not pleased to hear." 

Silence. What _could_ you say? 

"It is not permitted." 

"I can't go back to my homeworld," you said, "If you were thinking of that. There was an incident, and...and Whis told me I couldn't go back to a place where time had meaning." 

"Is that so?" he stopped moving. "I wonder what else he has lied to you about." 

"I don't question it," you said, "It's better if I don't." 

"What you will do," the stranger replied suddenly, "Is this. You will go back to your room--I presume you were given one?--and finish your sleep there. When Whis does return, you will mention that you saw me." 

"Do you want me to say anything else?" 

"You will tell him that he will remember what he is, and that he is overstepping his boundaries." 

"Of course." 

"I will observe his reaction myself. You will have nothing to fear from his reaction, I assure you." 

"If...If I can ask," you said quickly, "Why do you care what he does with me? Am I worth that much notice?" 

"It is not you, specifically, but you, as in what you represent to him. You were meant for something else...and despite being under the impression that he found a way around it, it angers him." 

He reached out a hand, and you felt your mind being opened--but not like Whis, who did it slowly--this was as if there was no door and he was simply walking through an opening. 

You took your blanket and pillow and went back to your room. And you slept, feeling one thing more to say to Whis being planted in your mind. 

* * *

It was several days later when Whis finally came back. 

You were bathing when you heard his slow gait outside the door, and you moved quickly to the side and grabbed a towel to cover yourself. 

His smiling face appeared a second later, and you felt a brush in your mind. 

"I...someone came by," you said quickly. If he was going to get upset, you wanted to get it over with. The stranger telling you he wouldn't hadn't made a difference. 

"Who was it?" he asked. 

There was a twinge of pain in your forehead. 

"He looked like you," you replied quickly, "And he was short." 

There was a pause. 

"What?" 

Was that... _fear_ in his voice? 

"He said to tell you that he had come by," you replied, looking now up at him, "And that you should remember what you are, and something about overstepping your boundaries." 

"Oh dear." Whis sighed, and held his hand up at his brow in what seemed almost like worry. "I was afraid this might happen." 

"And...and one more thing." 

"What is it?" His tone wasn't calm anymore, like you'd come to expect. 

You looked up, half-afraid, but determined to get it out. 

"He said, 'You're one of the twelve. Start acting like it.'"


	9. Lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whis's behavior changes, and you do some reading up on your home planet.

### Lost

"I am only trying to help you." 

Whis stared, unblinking, at his father. 

"Must I remind you of what happened before?" 

"You never need to remind me of that." Whis looked away. 

"Do not think that I do this out of any desire to punish or hurt you. It is easier this way. Perhaps painful at times, but we never know quite when it will happen again." 

"I thought that he--" 

"You should have known better." 

"And she?" 

"I will not speak to you about this again," the Grand Priest replied quietly. "Do what you said you would do. Nothing more." 

* * *

Whis left for another few days after that, and returned as always without letting you know where he'd been. 

You were eating when he walked back in, and his tone was entirely different from that which he'd come to use with you before. 

"(Y/n)," he said, "It occurs to me that I have neglected your training." 

It was almost like a monotone. He'd never sounded like this before. 

"I think it is time that we started taking that more seriously." He turned at that, and walked outside with you close behind. 

About time. You thought it would be much easier to control if you began to use it more frequently. 

"First off," he said, when you were out on the grass, "We need to start with your sensing of energy. I realize that you will be unable to sense my energy, but there's no reason that you can't develop this ability." 

"Right," you said, "The fish, and all that." 

"Take a deep breath." 

You obeyed. 

"Close your eyes." 

You remembered this...but you'd learned not to make remarks. You did as Whis said. 

"Now, reach out with your mind. Toward the lake." 

It was like that for the next several days, until you mastered sensing things entirely. From there, it went to meditation, and after a few weeks of attention on that, you were finally to fight him. 

* * *

"Try to strike me." 

You took a deep breath. 

One punch. 

Blocked by the staff. 

A second and third. Left, right, behind him, a few kicks from above--same result. 

It was nothing but a series of failures to hit the mark, but you kept going. You'd hit him, eventually. 

You thought that for several hours, but by the time you gave up, you were sweating hard and still hadn't managed to land a single hit. 

"You've got a long way to go," Whis said. "I expect a marked improvement by the time Lord Beerus wakes again." 

"Does he want to fight me?" 

"He would like it, yes." 

You looked up at him, but found him staring in another direction. After a moment's pause, you asked, "Can I go?" 

"Hmm? Oh, yes, certainly. Go ahead." 

Off you went, before he could say any more, or potentially change his mind. What the stranger had hinted at still hung around in your mind. The thought that Whis had lied about your being unable to visit places "where time had meaning" seemed to echo. Why he would lie was obvious; Whis wouldn't want you trying to escape, nor would he want to have to chase you down. 

As you got your bath ready, your thoughts wandered away from that subject. Whis had not often had you fight him before, and you were wondering if Beerus had given him trouble over it the last time he was awake. 

You bathed in peace; not once did Whis walk into the room and not once did you feel him stirring in your mind. It was a little bit of a surprise, but not an unpleasant one. After being gone that long, he probably just wanted some time to himself. 

* * *

That had been the thought, at first. But the day passed, and there was nothing. Another day, and then a week, then two--and still, Whis had not so much as touched you mentally. Or physically, for that matter. Physical affection might have been something he was less comfortable with, but before, you could at the very least rely on being touched on the face or neck. 

At least, that had been the case at first. He grew more enthusiastic over time. 

It wasn't that you wanted it, because you didn't. It was just nice to have contact, was all. 

The weeks went on. 

Whis reminded you of training every morning, and after doing a few chores for lack of anything else to do, you would spar with him for several hours. There'd be a small lunch, and then another hour or so of sparring, before you would be left to your own devices. 

You began wandering around the temple again, until you eventually found the library. The next day, you asked if it was alright for you to go there, and when he answered that it was, you went back. 

Your first subject of research was Beerus himself. Although there seemed to be little enough overall about him, you still found enough to sate some slight curiosity. More curious still, you were sure this was not a book made for the immortals, but rather, by a mortal. Why would they collect books from the, for want of a better term, mortal realm? 

His sphere was (as you already knew) destruction, which made things ready for creation. There were cycles of slumber and activity, many dates of which were noted. There were accounts of his choice in food on his various visits to one planet or another. 

And there were...notes written in the margins? Corrections to this or that were written in a thin and yet flowing hand, a style you were fairly certain belonged to Whis. He seemed to note that the mortals got many things wrong, such as his preference in sweets or in the way he preferred his meat cooked. There was the occasional snippet about how they were getting things mostly right, and how surprising it was. 

You kept reading, and looked about after that book for something else. Maybe they had something from your planet? 

You found only three such books. One on daily life (which seemed to be some kind of study on culture written a hundred or so years before your birth), one on its cuisine, and one on Lord Beerus himself, or at least, the worship of him. After perusing the first two (the second of which was littered with dog-eared pages), you opened the third. It had been written some years after you were taken from the planet, and you were somewhat curious as to how things had changed since then. 

There were passages of Lord Beerus' sphere of influence, his choice of food when he had deigned to make a visit, and such things as you'd seen in the other books about him. But then you came to the chapter regarding worship. The section on rituals you knew well enough--they invoked his blessing by setting things aflame, or in some other destructive manner. There were mentions of food offerings later, but the section that interested you was the one on 'virgin sacrifice.' It was small, but more than enough. 

It all made sense to you now. 

The author spoke of the girls (there was special note about how it was always a girl) as being gifted either by strength or magic. They all somehow made their way to the temple eventually, whether by desire to learn more of their abilities, or as in your case, when their power was a bit too much. Those in the former category were given training by the temple priests, and those in the latter were taught to suppress their abilities. 

As you had been taught. 

But either way, it seemed that most of the girls did not figure out what was going on until it was too late. Some, the author noted, were happy to serve in that manner, and others (you noted this part, seeing as how you had felt that way) were not so thrilled. Unsurprisingly, the latter group was mostly comprised of those who had had to be taught to control their power. The author wrote of two accounts: one of a woman who had come before you, when you'd just gone to live in the temple, and some reference to your own situation. The former woman had been one of those trained and who was pleased at being chosen for the offering. Her words, relayed, were 'I have repaid the gift of power with one of purity.' 

She had (as the author said) left the temple shortly after the "sacrifice," not to return. 

In your case... 

What was detailed was the disastrous manner in which you came to the temple -- and the desperation of your family to keep it from happening again. There was note of things you remembered, being taught to calm yourself, to restrain yourself, not to use the power you had been given. 'Dangerous' the author called it, before going into your sacrifice. 

The bowl of cherries that you remembered finding was referenced as well; it was apparently some symbol of agreement that Lord Beerus was pleased with what he had seen of the girl--you. There had apparently been another bowl left afterwards, to signify that what was offered had been taken. 

The author went on for about a paragraph regarding the fact that you had vanished, and that a message had come back: Lord Beerus would require no more women. His last mention was that you must have pleased the god well to have him leave with you. 

Well. That was that, then, wasn't it? 

You shut the book, and went back to your room shortly afterwards. Knowing more had not helped anything. 

You were still here, and you would still have to wait for Lord Beerus to wake up. 

At least you had found something else to do now.


	10. A Heart of Stone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whis gives thought to his change; you reflect on an earlier, pleasant memory of time with him.

### A Heart of Stone

*Whis's POV* 

I have made my bed, and now, I must lie in it, as the mortals say. 

(Y/n) fears me, that much I know, but...does she hate me? 

That was my goal, to be sure that she did; I assumed that over time, I would respond and this feeling would decrease, at least toward her. But it hasn't. 

It's only gotten worse. Not linking with her is getting harder by the day. I want to tell her how I feel, how I _have felt_ , but I can't. 

Father is right, of course. It is better not to love at all, than to love and lose as we did before. 

In time, things will become easier. 

I simply have to get through this. 

* * *

*Your POV* 

You woke early that morning and ate alone. It had been another week, and still, he hadn't joined you, whether mentally or physically. The requisite discomfort had come and gone without much incident; he had neither made you feel it on purpose, nor come to relieve it in any way. You'd come to expect either one or the other, but to have neither was...different. He wasn't close, like he used to be. 

Not that you wanted him to be. But he was the only company aside from Beerus that you could get, and not to have it was... 

...you just wanted someone to talk to like a friend. Was it that hard for Whis? 

On looking out the window after lunch, you couldn't help but notice that the grassy field had burst into color; the flowers had begun to bloom. You didn't see Whis, but that hardly mattered. As much as he liked spring, and to be out among the various little blossoming plants, you were certain he would come out after a bit. 

It had been one thing that you enjoyed with him, oddly enough. Quite unexpectedly you had discovered his liking of the outdoors when, after placing a few flowers in your hair, you'd discovered him tending to one of the gardens. 

Vaguely smiling, you recalled it. 

* * *

*The Past* 

"Whis, what are you doing? Collecting food for--?" 

"Oh, no, this is my little garden," he replied, gesturing to the tomato plant he was kneeling in front of, "Though I do take care of those gardens and fields that provide the bulk of Lord Beerus' food." 

"You look like you're enjoying yourself. I wouldn't have seen you as the type to enjoy getting dirty." 

"It is simplistic," Whis said, "Calming, in a way." 

"Why would you need to stay calm? Is there anything that--?" 

"You may fail to realize this," he replied, "But a night with you is...invigorating, and it can take me time to recover from that." 

"And here I thought you were setting me up for it." 

"Setting you up for what?" Whis asked. 

"To be pounced on." You joined him, and plucked a few tomatoes he'd missed from the plant. 

"Outside? Beerus might do it, but I have better sense than that." 

You felt his gaze on you, and before you could say anything, or even look up, he spoke again. 

"Are those flowers in your hair?" 

"Oh...yes," you said, "I was trying to make something." 

"What were you trying to make?" he gave a smile there. 

"...a..." Well, there was no use in lying to him, but still... "...a flower crown." 

"Why didn't you?" 

"My hands weren't steady enough." 

"Let me help you, then." 

Whis lead you back to the field with the flowers in bloom, and after watching you pick more, sat down to help you, guiding your hands until the crown was completed. 

* * *

*Present Day* 

You sat picking a few flowers, thinking in silence. He had done that before; not so often, but often enough that it was something to look back on. It had been something, not much, but something. 

There were more flowers than usual--at least, to your judgment. It was an odd thought, and one you brushed off a moment later. 

You walked on, still puzzling for lack of anything more interesting to do. The books in the library were well and good, but they would not give you the answer you desired: why Whis had changed. It wouldn't even be such a problem if he talked just a little more; but he seemed determined to avoid anything more in-depth conversation wise than that of the instructions he gave you during your lessons. 

Perhaps the man who'd appeared to you had said something to him, or given some bad news. He had spoken with an air of authority, and Whis had seemed scared to hear that he'd been there. 

But then, surely Whis would have explained it to you? 

No. No, he tended not to explain much of anything to you. Even if it concerned you, things rarely merited being reported to you. 

As you passed by the edge of the lake, there was a sudden rumbling of water, and when you turned to look, you saw the sea creature. 

It looked at you curiously, and then tilted its head, as if to look behind you. It took you a few moments to realize that it was looking for Whis. 

"He's not here," you said, floating up, "See?" 

It made a noise that sounded unhappy. 

"Oh, it's alright," you replied, moving forward. "Has he not been speaking to you either?" 

It said nothing, and once you got close enough, nosed the hand you had the flowers in. 

"Oh, you want my flowers," you replied, "Here you go." 

You held one out, and the creature reached forward carefully, grabbing it by the petals with its teeth, before disappearing under the water.


	11. Starving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You recall another memory with Whis, as he continues to speak to you less and less.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The favorite dish is mine. Feel free to imagine him saying something else. ^^

### Starving

Days, nights. 

Books. Food. Chores. Training. Sleep. Books. Food. Chores. Training. Sleep. 

You found your desire to speak to Whis was increasing. 

But...he seemed to barely want to speak at all. 

Books. Food. Chores. Training. Sleep. Books. Food. Chores. Training. Sleep. 

* * *

You sat, meditating by the lake. 

There was very little you wanted to read today. Lately, all it seemed was that reading made you more realize what you were missing out on. 

"(Y/n)," came Whis's voice. 

You started to stand up. 

"No," he said, "Stay seated. We're going to work more on energy sensing. Keep your eyes shut." 

"I can already sense the creatures in the lake." 

Silence. 

"Alright." You sat quietly, and concentrated. 

"Reach out towards the lake again." 

You obeyed, but after several minutes of asking you to identify one thing or another's location, you (somewhat curious) reached back in his direction. You'd tried this before, but had never been able to get a read on Whis's energy. 

Until now. 

You could feel him, and that enormous, untapped power beneath his restrained surface. 

"(Y/n)," Whis said, "Let's turn our attention to the birds, now." 

He began asking you to sense what locations the groups of birds were gathered in, and as before, you did as asked. 

But once more, your attention wandered. You sensed him again, sensed his power, and underneath that... 

...divinity. 

That was the only way in which you could describe his energy--divine. It puzzled you slightly, but you didn't ask any questions. 

Whis would not answer them anyway. 

The lesson was over rather quickly, and he left you to your own devices; it had been conducted without you once laying eyes on him. 

But as you thought that, your stomach rumbled, and you got up to head for the kitchens. 

Whis was already there, and you waited outside, watching as he prepared...well, you weren't sure what kind of a beast it had been, but he appeared to be putting a large variety of spices on it. 

Huh. 

You waited a bit longer. 

He finished cooking, and left with his tray--not acknowledging you in the slightest. Maybe he was as hungry as you were? 

You noticed once you walked in that he hadn't even put away the spices that he'd used, and you started to put them away yourself. But you looked at several of them, confused. Spices, indeed! He'd gotten dried habanero, and any number of things that you took a smell of only to have your eyes start watering. 

Well, maybe his tastes had just changed. Food could get boring after a while, right? 

You set to work making one of your own favored dishes; a salmon bake, with a sweet bourbon flavor and a little extra dill. Most often, you would have to catch one or two yourself, but thankfully he had gotten in the habit of keeping a few in the kitchens. 

Whis had made the dish for you several times, but this was the first time you'd had it in a while, now that you really thought about it. You remembered the first time he'd made it for you, it was a bit...well, you'd not been sure what to think. It had been awkward for you, and yet Whis had seemed happy with it. 

* * *

*The Past* 

"(Y/n)?" Whis looked into your room with a slight smile. 

"Yes?" you glanced back at him as you sat on your bed; you were drying your hair with a towel. Your bath had been nice, and you hadn't been bothered. 

"I wanted to apologize." 

"For what?" 

"For taking control of you after that...time-related incident." He walked in. "I'm sorry." 

You started to reply, but he cut you off before you could say even a word. 

"I know how attached to you Beerus is becoming, and I'm sure you have seen it as well. And to be frank, had you died, or had I been unable to save you..." 

"He would get angry?" 

"To say the least. Let us say, I was afraid of what might happen. Not that he could, or would, harm me, you understand." 

You nodded. "Thank you." 

"Would you mind coming with me?" 

"What? Why?" 

"I have a surprise for you." Whis smiled back. "No need to worry." 

You followed him, half-worried at first. But when you got to the kitchens, you calmed down. 

"Now tell me," he said, once you were there, "What is a dish you like, but haven't had in a while?" 

"Salmon, with a sweet bourbon flavoring," you answered, "And extra dill." 

"Then I'll make that for you," came his reply. 

Half-astounded, you watched as the fish, and then the herbs, and such, began to appear, with a simple wave of his staff. 

"How are you doing that?" 

"Doing what?" Whis asked. 

"Just making things appear out of...you know, nowhere." 

"I thought I told you I could do that." Whis paused briefly, but shook his head and gave you a smile. "Well, at any rate, it makes cooking easier, don't you think?" 

"I...guess so." You were confused, to say the least. He'd gone from angry before, to...to, you weren't even sure what this was, now. Maybe he really was just trying to apologize to you, but then again, maybe he was attempting some new trick that would lead into linking with you again. 

But that was not what happened. 

Whis cooked, and talked with you the whole time. 

And when the dish was ready, he got both of you a serving, and sat down to dinner with you. 

It felt odd. It felt... 

"Are you alright?" 

The question came as you were halfway through eating. 

"Oh...yes, I'm fine." you replied, "Really, I am." 

"You just seemed quieter than I was expecting." 

Oh, he must have wanted you to thank him more... 

"I'm sorry," you replied, "I didn't...foresee you doing this, is all. I thought you'd stay mad at me longer." 

"I could never stay mad at you, (y/n)." 

* * *

*The Present* 

It had gotten to be a habit, after a little while--him cooking, and you eating, both talking. 

But not anymore. 

You finished cooking, and waited for the fish to cool a bit. 

No Whis. 

You ate. 

No Whis. 

He simply wasn't showing up. 

Whis did not see you at all the rest of the day, and as he didn't seem inclined to stop you, you decided to sleep in Beerus' room again. 

This time, however, you brought an extra blanket, and wadded it up into a lumpy shape that you curled up to. 

* * *

*Whis's POV* 

I will be glad when Beerus awakes. This is more difficult than I ever thought it would be, and I will be glad when there is something else to focus on. 

She must wonder why I've lost interest in speaking, in linking, in anything to do with her. 

I just have to keep repeating it. 

She's better off hating me. It's better this way.


	12. Skin Hunger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One final incident unravels everything.

### Skin Hunger

The wadded up blanket was simply not doing it anymore. 

After a month or so you had gotten some hot water bottles and stuck them inside to give more warmth off. But that had only done you good for a few days, maybe a week--you'd forgotten to count the days, honestly. 

The craving, the need, to touch something, was overwhelming. 

But Whis continued to avoid it. He spoke less and less, and your confusion only grew. Had you done something? What was it? What would drive him to punish you like this for so long a period? 

They were questions that you'd been wondering for far too long. 

Cuddling against the half-warm bundle of blankets, you took a deep breath. 

He used to be very much the cuddler, didn't he...? 

* * *

*The Past* 

You woke up late, though for what reason you couldn't immediately recall. 

"Did you sleep well?" 

The voice sounded off behind you. 

"Whis, do you always sit there and watch me sleep?" 

"Do you not like it?" There was a smile in his voice, a general air of happiness, and a second later, he took your hand in his own. 

"I just don't expect it, is all." you went quiet, and sat up. "It's still odd to find you...you know..." 

"You don't expect me to be affectionate?" 

"It's not...well, I mean, sort of, but..." you stammered slightly as Whis pulled you closer. 

"You're so sweet when you're flustered," he said, stroking your face. 

"You're doing it on purpose," you accused. 

"Maybe," he laughed for a moment. "Can you blame me?" 

"I guess not." 

And though you expected it, there was no linking. He didn't even attempt to enter your mind. 

So you relaxed, resting your head against his chest. 

"It looks like you missed me." 

"What if I did? It gets lonely here. There's no one but you and Beerus. That..and you're...well, nice, when you want to be." 

"When I want to be," he echoed, "I see." 

The stroking of your face continued. 

"When will he be up again?" 

"Oh...not for another decade, at least," Whis answered, "For sure, anyway. Sometimes he's up for a few months and then finished out his time like nothing was wrong." 

"Does that happen often?" 

"Not very often, no," he replied, "Usually when a fuss of some kind is made. Explosions, like...well, like his alarms, things like that." 

You yawned, and cuddled against his side. 

"Still tired? Should I leave you be?" 

"No," you answered, "This is fine. I just need to...wake up, that's all." 

"You aren't going to wake up with your eyes shut like that," he said, laughing. "Come on. Up." 

"Or what?" 

"I might not let you go." 

"Are you trying to be romantic or something?" You looked up at Whis, and moved to the edge of the bed. 

"What if I am?" He moved closer behind you, and wrapped you in a gentle embrace. 

You didn't answer. But you didn't push him away, either. 

* * *

*The Present* 

He'd loved hugs, embraces, all of that. 

Sighing, you went to sleep. 

The next morning, you followed your usual schedule; though you looked forward to your training more than you usually did. Whis came to the lakeside where you were seated right on time. 

"What will it be today?" you asked. "Something about my power? More sensing?" 

You tried to meet his eyes, but he avoided your gaze. 

"Your power," he replied evenly. 

"What do you want me to do?" 

"Attack me. But not with your fists." 

That seemed easy enough. You took a deep breath, and when Whis signalled to you, you fired several ki blasts at him. 

He dodged, sending a few back; you dodged in return. 

You rushed forward, sending a small barrage of them, and he batted them back, sending an equal number in your direction. 

There was an hour of back and forth; and then, finally, you were allowed to stop. 

"That was a little more than I was expecting," you said, "But...a challenge is always good." 

He gave you a nod, and then turned away. 

"Wait." 

You jogged over to catch up with him, "Can we eat together?" 

Whis didn't answer. 

You reached for his elbow. "Come on, I--" 

The second your fingers closed around his arm, Whis froze and jerked his arm away, before glancing back at you. 

Nothing. He had nothing to say. He simply turned and walked away. 

* * *

*Whis's POV* 

She touched me. 

After all this time, I thought... 

I thought I would be able to stay strong. 

But that one touch, that one, single... 

She looked so lost when I pulled away. I...perhaps I should say something to her. Yes. That will be it. I can check on her, but after this, I just need some time to myself. 

* * *

*Your POV* 

One touch, it was all you'd wanted. It wasn't even an important one. 

And he'd just--he'd yanked away from you, like you were the carrier for some kind of plague. 

You took a deep breath. Maybe a walk would help. 

A walk usually helped. 

And so, quietly, you decided to head for the library. It was a nice distance, and at least you would have something to look forward to as you moved along. It was something else to think about besides...well... 

You thought, oddly, of praying. At least, at first, anyway. But considering that the god you knew you now _knew_ , personally and, well, the other way...it seemed pointless. 

Prayer used to bring you comfort. It used to make you feel safe. 

But no more. You struggled to even think of what to say. Would he even hear it? No. No, he probably wouldn't. 

No one would. 

You stopped in silence when you reached the library, and sank into one of the chairs in tears. 

You were alone. 

Completely and utterly alone. 

* * *

*Whis's POV* 

I decided to take a walk. 

I want to see her. I want to talk to her. 

I _will_ see her, but I won't speak to her. Not until I figure out what to do next. 

What will I do next? 

I can't simply explain this to her, she won't understand. I don't think any mortal would. 

I took a deep breath as I approached the library. She was inside, probably reading up some thing or another from her planet, or another. At this point, I'm not sure what she's likely to read. 

But as I approached, I heard a quiet little sound. 

Was that--? 

I looked in carefully. 

(Y/n) was seated in her usual chair, but far from reading, she was weeping. 

"What did I do?" she asked no one, still sobbing. 

It hit me, and struck me cold. 

Wrapped up in my own troubles, my own worries, I had neglected her to the point of despair. 

I wanted to rush in there, but instead, I turned away. I couldn't just run in and do that, I had to take time to think. I had to--I can't just watch her cry. I can't stand there and take that, I can't watch her cry out her misery. 

Please, (y/n), stop crying. 

I can't stand to see you so unhappy. But I can't help you out of it, either. 

My room. Yes, I'll go back to my room; I'll be able to think this over there. I'll be able to figure _something_ out. 

I entered my room, moving right by the dying plants and heading straight for my bed, where I sat quietly a moment later. 

Almost as soon as I was comfortable, and turned my thoughts back towards (y/n), however, I realized something. 

I can't help her. 

That would only make this entire situation worse. 

A tight feeling in my chest throbbed painfully into being at the idea of simply leaving her to her own devices. My breathing rate increased along with it. 

I can't help her. 

But... 

But I can't take this anymore... 

I wiped my eyes, but there was no stopping the tears.


	13. Don't Blink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You finish your crying, and realize--you have to speak to Whis yourself.

### Don't Blink

You didn't know how long you sat there crying. 

But in the end, you did stop. You wiped the last of the tears away, and sat staring miserably at the bookshelf opposite the chair. 

How could Whis abandon you like this? 

You went over all the interactions you could remember in the last seven months; the waning interest, the increasing lack of eye contact, the complete absence of any kind of touch...and you couldn't explain it. 

As you went to the library's bathroom to wash your face, your mind wandered on. 

You sat back down a few minutes later. 

That visit from the strange man had had to be the origin point of all this behavior of Whis's; it hadn't started until after that. What had he said that had changed Whis so much? He'd said to you that Whis hadn't told him about you, and had seemed very unhappy about it. Then there had been that quip about your being the subject of Whis's focus. 

You were meant for something else, he'd said. 

Something felt...suspicious about this, but you couldn't put your finger on it. 

You thought on, until you came to the present day. Whis hadn't responded, and had pulled away when you touched him...no, he'd stiffened, pulled away, and last of all, glanced back at you. 

You'd not paid it any attention at the time--you were too upset to notice much else besides your own grief. 

But now you thought about it... 

His eyes had been widened and glazed over...and filled with... 

...had it been sorrow? You couldn't be sure. Maybe you were simply remembering it incorrectly. 

But what if you were? What if he _was_ unhappy? What reason did he have to be? 

Unless, something whispered, unless he was suffering as much from the last months as you. But then, why ignore you? 

You wanted to know what his reasoning was, you wanted to know the source of his misery--you simply wanted answers. 

But where was Whis? 

Deep breathing. 

You shut your eyes, and reached out. You'd sensed him once before, so maybe... 

There he was. You focused on Whis's energy, and headed after it. It seemed to be focused in an upper room several floors up. Several flights of stairs later, you were in the right hallway. First door, second door...third, fourth, fifth...sixth...ah, seventh. He was in there. 

You opened the door. 

It was a large room, to be sure. Nearest the door was a row of potted plants--all brown. You went further in, and glanced over the bookshelves that were here and there. A thick layer of dust was on all of them. 

Hung sideways over what looking like a clothes drying rack was his outer garment, the black one with the diamonds. Nearby were his shoes, one stacked haphazardly on top of the other. 

You went on. There was an odd sound, and you realized it was a nose being blown. 

Then you heard another that you were far more familiar with. 

Quick breathing. Distinct, if quiet, sobbing. 

Behind a half-wall and a changing screen was a bed; at the end of it Whis was sitting with his back to you, wearing only his maroon-colored garments. 

The voice that sounded a second later was nothing like the one you knew. It was hollow, empty, devoid of any hint of possible joy. 

"You shouldn't be here." 

Whis didn't look toward you. 

"I--" you started to speak, but couldn't find the words. What was there to say? You stood, puzzling for the right thing, but found nothing. For a lack of anything else to say, and desiring (as before) some form, any form, of touch, you sat beside him. 

The half of his face that you could was wet with tears. Though he stiffened when you took his hand, he didn't jerk away. 

"You need to go." He paused to take a breath before going on, "Please don't make me say that again." 

"I can't do it anymore. You barely talk to me," you said quietly, "You won't touch me, you won't even look at me. What did I do to make you hate me so much?" 

"Hate you?" 

It was gentle, but still laced with dejection. 

"Yes, I thought--" 

He squeezed your hand, and pulled you closer. Your head was now against his chest. 

"I don't hate you." Whis spoke almost breathlessly. His other arm came up and he embraced you; his cheek rested against the top of your head. 

"Why?" you asked. "Why'd you...not do all that? What did I do wrong?" 

"You didn't do anything," he replied. 

A tear fell from his face to the tip of your nose. You reached up to wipe it off. His crying seemed to be settling down, at least. 

"Can you tell me why?" 

"I shouldn't. But I shouldn't be doing this, either." 

"Why not?" 

"You ask too many questions. But I believe I do owe you that explanation." 

He relaxed. 

You looked up. 

"There are twelve universes," Whis began. Absently, he began to trail his fingers through your hair. "Each has a God of Destruction. Each God of Destruction has his...attendant." 

You remained silent. 

"There used to be eighteen universes." He took a deep breath. "Above all of the gods, above their attendants, above even the one who came to speak to you is Lord Zeno." 

"What is his sphere?" 

"Everything. He is the King of All, the Omni-King. He can destroy whole universes if it so pleases him." 

"Is that what happened to the other six?" 

"Yes." Whis looked away. "The man you spoke to is my father; he is the attendant of Lord Zeno. He..." 

Deep breathing. 

"There were others, in the six universes that once were, all my siblings, like those in the twelve. And one more. My mother. She shared the duty of attending Lord Zeno with my father." 

Oh... 

Another few tears fell. 

"She was visiting one of my sisters," Whis went on, still toying with your hair. "When Zeno..." 

You took in a sharp breath as his embrace became tighter. 

"Your father must have been heartbroken." 

"His wife...six children...gone, like a candle, simply snuffed out." Whis shook his head and relaxed his grip on you, "And the worst of it was that we...we all felt each life as it ended." 

You listened, with growing horror. 

And pity. 

"He gathered us all together shortly afterwards, to give us a warning. It would be better for all us to avoid attachment entirely. To halt it before it could begin. To end it before it could swell into something that could hurt us as much as this had." 

So that's what it was. 

"And then..." he gave a laugh, weak and desperate. "...then Lord Beerus and I..." 

"You two?" 

"I'd never trusted anyone like that. Selfish and lazy as he can be, I can depend on him." 

"It's not allowed, though, is it?" That much was easy to guess. 

"That was where you came in. Then it was the two of us, thinking ourselves clever for finding a workaround. But something happened then that we, that I, did not intend." 

"What?" you asked. 

It had taken him so much time, so many tears, so many lonely nights, to come to this conclusion. But it was as simple as a sunrise. 

"I love you." As hard as it had been to say, merely letting the words cross his lips was a relief unlike anything he'd ever known. 

You stared; a stunned look crossed your face. 

"...we both do."


	14. Complement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A rule is broken.

### Complement

"...both of you?"

"Of course, both of us." Whis gave a gentle smile. "Though I, more quickly than he, I think."

"Accounting for time spent sleeping?"

Nervous laughter.

"But..."

"I know. I know. You wish I'd said something sooner."

You gave a weak smile. "It would've made things...much easier."

"I'm sorry," he said, clinging to you even more tightly, "I can't say it enough. I'm sorry. I wanted to let you go. I wanted it to be easier to let you go."

"Then what was up with the linking?"

"C-uh-compromise."

Was that a hiccup? You looked up, but Whis was looking elsewhere.

"I let myself have that, and nothing else."

"And it didn't work."

"It didn't work." A small smile. "And now...well, I don't know."

"What do you know?" you asked.

For a moment, there was dead silence. He stared off a little more, before finally looking back.

Your eyes met.

Lavender eyes.

"(Y/n)...?"

And those lips, they were the same color.

"What?"

"You're staring at me."

You reached up to wipe away the few tears that still lingered on his face. Even having heard him, seen him, cry, it was still a surprise. "I've never known you to cry before."

"I never had reason to cry...after the...losing my..."

"After that. You never had call to cry after that, is that what you mean?"

No answer. 

He was silent. 

It was cold, and empty. The real ache had receded a little, but was still there, threatening to surge up again. Lingering fear...hope...it was hard to be sure what you were feeling. 

He'd said it. But was it enough? 

Shifting, you looked up at him. "Whis?" 

"Yes?" 

You sat up a bit higher, motioning him closer. 

"There's no need to whisp--" he stopped, cold, when your lips met his. 

Shocked. The lack of a return was proof enough that he was, but it lasted only a few moments before he managed to react. 

One of Whis's arms closed around you. 

Half-expected, yet never present, was any sort of mental probing or linking. 

Whis wasn't attempting it. Instead, he was reaching for his staff. 

Your unasked question was answered a second later. 

The maroon...dress, or shirt, or whatever it was, was touched by the staff, and gone a second later. Whis was barechested. 

You looked away. 

"Is something wrong?" 

"No, it's just..." 

"What?" 

"I've never seen you without that on. Where did it--?" 

He gave a weak laugh. "It ceased to exist." 

"It...it what?" 

This time, your question was not answered. He pulled you close again, and you felt the warmth from his smooth skin through your gown. 

You figured you wouldn't understand anyway. 

"I want..." 

Whis paused midsentence, seeming to struggle and moving on, only to stumble again. "(Y/n), I want..." 

"You want me?" you finished the sentence for him. 

"Yes. But...I don't wish to force you." He raised a hand to your face, directing your eyes toward his. 

You were so unsure of yourself...of him, of everything. 

There was no stirring in your mind, however, and your thoughts were your own, unheard by him. 

"Yes," you said slowly. "But why?" 

"Why, what?" 

You didn't answer. Again, you kissed him. It lasted longer this time, and several times you parted for air and went back in. 

The staff moved again. Your gown vanished, but in stages; gradually the erasure moved downward. Every second, you were feeling more of his skin. 

It was then you who was bare. 

Whis didn't stare. He didn't push you onto your back. He didn't hold you too tightly. He didn't do any of the things you'd grown used to with Beerus, and come to accept as normal during sex. 

...the word crossed your mind, and you looked away once more. 

You lay then on your back, looking up at him. The sheets were cool on your back, but relaxed you further. 

He moved atop you, and you put your arms around him, enjoying the mere feeling of cuddling close to him for a moment or two. 

"If you're not ready--" 

"I'm fine," you replied simply. "Just...be gentle." 

Unlike a certain somebody else. 

One final time the staff moved, before Whis set it down against the wall. 

Your knees were brought up around his hips. 

You took a deep breath. 

There was a push. 

You gave a slight grunt. 

Movement was not slight, but not rough. It was even, gentle, but still firm of purpose. He was neither too eagerly fast, nor too slow. 

You held on a little tighter. 

Your lips met again, and then again, yet a third time, and this time, of all things, you began to sense, to feel something else from him. 

Joy. 

It was rolling off him in waves. 

He rose to his knees, looking still down on you, admiring what he saw and trailing his gaze upwards, bit by bit. But the thrusting didn't stop, even for a second, despite the awkward positioning. 

"You've..." you spoke quietly, "You've done this before, haven't you?" 

"And if I have?" Whis gave you another smile. "Will that lessen what we have here?" 

"No," you replied, "But...don't make me wait." 

"I can understand that." 

You'd made a life out of waiting, after all. 

You went back to silence, though his pace increased greatly. At first, it was not so bad; the pleasure built more and more quickly as he made his movements count for more. But as the seconds ticked by, you felt the familiar knot tightening in your stomach. 

Almost too quickly. 

As if hearing your thoughts, Whis slowed down. 

That was almost worse. 

Your hands, moved now to the bedsheets beneath you, clenched. 

He gave another smile; this one, however, you didn't see yourself. A quick series of thrusts was all you could focus on. 

"I did say I wanted you," he replied, "But I never said anything about denying you pleasure." 

"Not like the first time." How hellish it was, to keep the sounds in. But there was the desire to observe Whis...to see and hopefully share in that happiness he was exuding. 

"Let's not remember that," Whis said, gently, before shifting to a more mischievous tone, "Or do you bring it up to encourage me?" 

"Does it matter?" 

No answer. 

But he let it pass. The idea of the cap in your mind coming back, the inability to rise to the peak, did the same. 

You would not choose to worry over that. 

Most unexpectedly, the knot coiling in your stomach released--slowly. You stiffened and gave a little gasp as the seconds ticked by. Seven. Seven of them in all, but they left you breathing heavily, spent, and yet content. 

You looked up at Whis. 

As happy as he seemed to finally be sharing this with you, to be taking this step, his face was still guarded. Nevertheless, you could feel it. In one shot, one look, one moment, he reached the same pinnacle of bliss. 

However unsure you might have been, however afraid you might have felt, however much he had yet to say...it all had to wait. The last seven months took their toll; you had resolved this, and relief was wearying. 

When he drew back, and then pulled you close under the sheets, you found yourself falling asleep next to him.


	15. Morning Sun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You have a gentle morning with Whis, and he remembers something he forgot.

### Morning Sun

You slept well, and deeply. 

Where the fatigue was from--the emotion, or the activity, hardly mattered. 

You needed rest, and rest, you got. 

When you felt yourself being lightly shaken, you curled up further. 

"(Y/n), come on," came a light tone from somewhere overhead. 

You pulled the covers over your head. 

They were pulled back down. 

You rolled onto your back and looked up. 

Whis, looking down at you, smiled before saying, "It's time to wake up." 

"I don't want to wake up." It had been the best night of sleep that you'd had in a while, and you wouldn't mind continuing it. 

"You already are," he replied, "Come now, up you go." 

Sighing, you sat up. You felt...well, honestly, lighter, but it was still no picnic to wake up. At least he hadn't done so by entering your mind. 

"How long have you been up?" you asked, "I didn't know you slept." 

"I rarely have to," he said, "And I mean that by the standard of an immortal. But sometimes, we may choose to." 

"Like when?" 

"Like last night," came the reply. "Come, now. Up." 

"Up, for what? Breakfast?" 

"Of course not. We need a bath." 

"...we?" You'd never bathed with anyone before, and just the idea was... 

"Well, you, at the very least." 

"You planned to join me, didn't you?" you asked. 

"The thought had crossed my mind." 

* * *

In the end, you had allowed it. 

Whis let you enter the bath first, so you could relax properly. He joined you a few minutes later, as you were beginning to wash up. 

You didn't look at him until you heard him moving through the water right behind you. And then, you noticed something...odd. 

"Whis...?" 

"Yes?" 

"...how is your hair still up?" You were puzzled. 

"Magic," he replied. "Does it matter?" 

"Well..." you supposed that was about as good an answer as you would get, and shrugged it off. "I guess not." 

"But if you want it down--" 

"Really, you don't have to," you replied, "I was just curious." 

You blinked, and suddenly, Whis's hair was falling; he brushed it out of his eyes and gave you a sudden smile. 

"I didn't know it could be down." 

"Of course it's down now and again. When do you think I wash it?" 

"I never gave that much thought." 

He went silent. That period when you first arrived had been extremely unpleasant for you, he knew, and for a little while he didn't speak. 

You were reaching for a towel so you could get out when he spoke again. 

"(Y/n)?" 

You stepped out, wrapping one towel about yourself and another around your wet head. 

"...thank you." 

* * *

Breakfast was no less awkward, although it was nice to see Whis happily cooking again; this time he was making you eggs before moving on to his own food. 

"Are you going to put sugar on my eggs?" you asked. 

"Hmm?" 

"You've just been getting a lot of things...wrong...about food lately," you replied, "Wrong spices, things that looked like what they weren't, but you didn't seem to notice...and then there was that preference for extremely hot foods you got." 

"Oh, you...noticed that." 

"How could I not notice? What was going on?" 

"I was..." Whis served up your omelette, and shook his head afterward, "...well, it's hard to explain." 

"Could you try?" 

He took a deep breath. 

"I wasn't paying attention. But you probably guessed that already, didn't you?" 

"The thought had occurred to me." 

"...it hardly seemed to matter, as long as it was edible. Everything seemed to taste so lackluster, too...which made me turn to the spicier seasonings and foods. It was rather heated, there, for a while." 

"Everything tasted bad?" 

"I won't say bad, but...it was difficult to have any pleasure in food at all." 

"But you love food, I thought--" 

"I love you more." 

You went red. 

More than food, huh? 

"So that's why--" 

"I thought I couldn't have what I wanted the most, so everything else...seemed to fall away." 

"You have me now, though," You said, "What happens now?" 

"That we will have to wait to find out," Whis replied, "For now, I am going to enjoy what I have." 

* * *

*Whis's POV* 

I may still lose her. 

He may still do something. 

But I will no longer deny it to myself, or make her suffer for what is not her fault. 

I have much to do in the coming days, much to learn, and to correct. 

And when Lord Beerus awakes, he will know all. 

...wait... 

...shouldn't he have been awake by now? 

Oh, dear. 

I forgot to set the alarms.


	16. Green on the Vine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whis begins to see where he neglected things. Anxiety is still present, but it's a hope that it will fade in time.

### Green on the Vine

"I am still unsure," Whis said, "Why you insisted on the gardens." 

"I insisted because they need a lot of work," you replied. 

"Is that so?" 

"You really haven't been paying attention, have you?" 

"As I said," Whis answered quietly, "I had very little attention to give to much of anything. And even now, I'm still afraid." 

"Try not to be." 

"You have already faced your fears, I suppose." 

"I won't say I've gotten over them entirely," You said, looking at his face, "Because that won't happen overnight." 

"I would not expect it to." 

"But back to the gardens," you went on, "As I said, we've got a lot to take care of." 

"They can't really be that ba--" Whis stopped, cold, as the gardens came into sight. 

Weeds, overgrown bracken, thick and twisting vines over the worst of it...to say that the sight horrified him, would be understating it entirely. His eyes widened, his jaw dropped... 

"You weren't lying about all the work that needs to be done." 

"Of course I'm not." you gave a small smile, "I think today will have to be spent fixing this." 

"I think it will take more than a day." 

* * *

After a week of increased attention to the gardens, Whis seemed to be satisfied that they were growing to their old standard. 

Whis then turned his attention to you. 

You were eating breakfast when you sensed him behind you, and you turned to look. 

"Did you hear me coming?" 

"No," you said, "I sensed you." 

"I don't recall teaching you that." 

"You taught me to sense things," you said, "I just...took it a bit further myself. Now, what was it that you wanted?" 

"I wanted to talk about...what will happen when my father finds out." He took a seat near you. 

"Would he kill me?" 

"No, I don't think he'd go to that length," Whis replied, "But I don't know what else, besides that, he might do. He might take it upon himself to send you elsewhere." 

"Elsewhere?" 

"Another universe." 

"I don't think Lord Beerus would be happy about that." 

"That may be the only thing that keeps you here, in the end." 

"Try not to worry," you replied, "There is nothing he can do that would really scare me." 

"No?" 

"No." 

You paused to finish eating. "And speaking of Lord Beerus, when will he next be awake?" 

"Well, I..." there was a pause, and then a sheepish look. "He should have been awake already, except, I...well..." 

"You what?" 

"I forgot to set his alarm." 

"You forgot--" 

"Not all of them!" Whis protested, "I set his first round, but his first round of alarm bombs does very little to wake him. He always needs a second round of them, and..." 

"And what?" 

"And I didn't set the second round." 

"Shouldn't we go and wake him now, then?" 

"He can get very upset when he is awakened early." 

"But it's not early," you replied, "You said it yourself. It's late. He's overslept." 

"Maybe I don't want to be in a hurry to share you just yet?" Whis spoke so hopefully, you stopped. 

"I wouldn't call what goes on with him sharing," you said. 

"Perhaps not. But he's warmed to the idea." 

"Three bodies is different than two bodies and a mind," you countered. 

"Let's not think about it just yet. His oversleeping is nothing new." Whis gave you a smile. "Let me have this time with you, hmm?" 

"I will, I will. But I would like to practice what we'll say to him, or at least, you know..." 

"Later," he replied, "What do you want to do today?" 

"I don't know. Maybe train again?" 

* * *

The few weeks that followed were...happy, you would say. 

Anxiety cropped up every now and again, of course, but Whis was attentive, he was nice, he was--everything that you wished he had been from the start. Still, you were scared that he might revert to that behavior again. What if his father's anger at finding out (and you knew he _would_ eventually find out) things had...proceeded...had him demanding that Whis go back to treating you like a non-entity? 

What if he went back to it anyway? 

No. You had to have some hope. 

It was a little too early for pessimism. He wanted to enjoy what he had with you--surely he wouldn't simply change to his old habits now. 

* * *

*Whis's POV* 

No word yet from father. 

But then, he has been known to visit unexpectedly, now and again. 

I'm not sure what to think. Maybe I should make a visit soon, myself, but then, he might ask about (y/n). 

He always could tell when I was lying to him. 

I'll figure it out. 

In the meantime, I will have to get new bedsheets.


	17. Foreign Drinks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beerus is awakened, and you have an unexpected meeting.

### Foreign Drinks

Whis stalled for a year before finally admitting one morning that you should both think about what to say to Beerus. 

"I assume that means you'll be waking him up today?" you asked. 

"Well...well, no, perhaps not today. But soon. Within the week." 

"You said the same thing last week." 

"I know, it's just...well, you can understand, can't you?" 

"Yes, and no." You gave a weak smile. "You can't keep putting it off." 

"Maybe I'm a little bit worried about what he'll have to say about it," Whis replied. 

"And maybe he won't care." 

"You might be right. Still..." 

"You should stop worrying." 

"It's my job to worry, (y/n). And after what's happened--" 

"Whatever the consequences are, they can be dealt with," you replied. 

"How is it you can be so fearless? How do you do it?" Whis looked curiously at you. "After everything that has happened you still manage to be braver than I am." 

"Practice," you replied. "And just...doing things. You can't overthink it, or you're going to find that you aren't _able_ to do it." 

Whis nodded. He looked as if he wanted to say more, but seemed to think better of it. 

"Tomorrow," you insisted. 

"Tomorrow." 

* * *

You stood there, on the platform, looking up. 

"Lord Beerus?" Whis called. "You've overslept." 

No answer. 

"Lord Beerus!" 

Shifting. There was a _thump_ , and then, from above, "Whis..." 

"Yes, my lord?" 

"...tell me something..." There was another thump as Beerus tumbled from one platform to the next below it. Then there was a yawn. 

"As soon as you get down here." 

You watched, somewhat anxiously, as Beerus stood up on the platform he was on and looked down at the two of you. 

"You have to be down here, my lord," Whis replied, "Merely standing does not fill the requirement." 

Grumbling. But Beerus floated down. His eyes lingered on you only briefly before turning their attention to Whis. "When were you going to tell me, Whis?" 

"You've not given me the chance yet." 

"I am now." 

"How did you know?" you asked Beerus. Could he sense intentions? Could he sense a bond forming? What was it he'd drawn his conclusion from, exactly? 

But then again, he could just be bluffing. 

"It was obvious," he replied, "Your energy is different." 

Whis took the moment of silence that followed to launch into an explanation, with which Beerus seemed happy. There were nods, and questions, but at no point did any outbursts occur. 

You followed them, but were dismissed before Beerus took his bath. Later, you were invited to eat with them, and again--no outbursts. 

Beerus did, seem interested in your health, strangely enough. Whis mentioned your diet had improved, and then said something of your strength. That notion alone pleased Beerus a great deal. 

You kept waiting for him to make an advance, but there wasn't so much as a flirtation at dinner, much less at any point in the next hour. He spent that with his head in your lap, waiting for his food to digest whilst demanding ear scratches. 

It was just so...odd. But it was pleasant, and you found yourself relaxing completely. 

He did, however, glance in your direction when Whis reminded him that it was time to get to work. Some planet or other--you paid little attention to that particular topic of discussion and instead preoccupied yourself with mentally preparing for Beerus's eventual advances. He didn't ever intentionally use his claws on you now, but sometimes he'd slip. Maybe a bath right after...no, no, that might burn too much... 

"(Y/n)?" Whis's voice interrupted your little reverie. 

You looked up. "Sorry, I was just...distracted. What was it?" 

"We're leaving," he replied, "I expect that we will be back within the week." 

"Oh, alright," you said. "I suppose you'll want a dinner ready?" 

"That's my job, silly," Whis laughed. 

"I wouldn't mind, though," Beerus added. "Though she's not quite as familiar with my taste as you are, Whis." 

"I suppose you're right." There was a pause as Whis looked into his staff. "We should be going soon, my lord." 

"Alright, alright. I just woke up--" 

"You have had a meal and a bath. There is no reason for you to be tired." 

"I could find one." Beerus glanced at you. "But given your appetite I'm surprised she's still able to walk." 

"Not yet." 

"Fine. Fine. Let's get going, then." 

* * *

They'd seemed so rushed, and you puzzled on it for a day or two before, as usual, letting the matter go. They would explain it in their own time, you expected, and there was no point in wasting mental energy on debating the hows or whys. 

A lesson you seemed to keep having to learn... 

On the morning of the fourth day, you stepped into the gardens with a basket, intending to collect some of the vegetables. 

Someone was stooped over one of the plants. 

"Whis? Are you back early?" 

The figure stood up and turned in your direction. 

"You're not--" you stumbled back. "You're not Whis, or Beerus..." 

"No, I'm not." 

Grey skin, intent gaze... 

You hadn't seen another person in so very long...you weren't sure what to say. 

Someone new. 

"Your name is (y/n), is it not?" the man asked. 

"Yes, but why...?" 

"I merely wished to know." 

He vanished. 

For a brief moment you wondered if you'd hallucinated him. 

Until everything went dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No, the kidnapper is no one special. I had to come up with something that wasn't the spy from Super, and he was the first thing I thought of.


	18. Mousetrap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You wake up in an unfamiliar place. But from the first one you see, you assume there must be trouble...

### Mousetrap

Everything was... 

...dizzy... 

You sat up, rubbing the sore spot on the side of your head, and groaned. Then you opened your eyes. 

This definitely wasn't your room. The bedsheets were a different color, as were the walls. You reached out, sensing...there were two strong power levels below you on some level or the other, one like Beerus, and another...it wasn't an angel, but you could tell it was some sort of god. 

Then, there was a third. 

It was near you, on this floor, and it seemed to be approaching. 

You got up and made the bed before sitting down on it and straightening your clothes. Perhaps this was-- 

The door opened. 

In stepped someone who vaguely reminded you of Whis. He had blue skin, lavender eyes, and white hair, but that was where the biggest similarities ended. His hair was cut short, in form and fashion much like a page boy. The garment under the black outer one was blue instead of maroon, and the symbols on the former were different. But that...thing, the blue halo, it was still there, and he carried a staff. 

"Who are you, and why am I here?" 

"I cannot exactly go into why you are here, but I assure you that Beerus had nothing to do with it. As for me, my name is Mojito." 

"You must be one of Whis's brothers," you said. 

"How do you know that?" 

"He told me he had brothers and sisters, it seems obvious you're one of them." 

"I see," Mojito replied, "You will not be held here for very long, but I expect you will be wanting something to eat." 

"Yes. That...that would be nice, thank you." 

A look of surprise crossed his face briefly. But it changed almost as soon as it appeared, and he gestured to you to follow, which you did. 

"Who are the other two?" 

"The other two?" 

"I can sense two other high power levels nearby, and..." 

You trailed off, fearing to say too much. Mojito did not look back at you, and you walked on in silence until you reached what looked like the kitchens. You started to look in the cabinets--again, seeming to surprise your angelic companion. 

"What are you doing?" he asked. 

"I was going to make something to eat. Unless you've been told to do it for me." 

There was an awkward pause. 

"I won't tell whoever's here if you won't," you said. 

He didn't answer. But he didn't stop you from cooking on your own, either. 

You ended up making a little pot of vegetable soup, and when you sat down to eat, looked up at him. "Are you supposed to follow me everywhere?" 

"In a manner of speaking." He seemed to pause, but recovered a moment later. "You seem as if you know Whis well." 

Your face reddened. "You could say that." 

"And how long have you been his...friend?" 

"About as long as I have been with...with Lord Beerus." It was better to use his title, you didn't want this brother of Whis's to make any assumptions. But what if he already knew? He must already know. 

Mojito looked over you a little suspiciously. 

Did he know? 

Perhaps friend had been a euphemism. 

* * *

Mojito had told you that you would be there for about a week, but he would not say more than that, at least on that head. In an odd way, he seemed to enjoy your company, and submitted to his duty (as he put it) of watching you without much fuss. You wondered why he was not more busy with whoever he was attending, but dismissed the thought. It would do you no good to puzzle on that--he was not volunteering it, and you did not feel comfortable asking. 

On the third morning, as you sat eating another breakfast (this time eggs and bacon), he joined you again. 

"Lord Beerus will not be happy about this," you said. 

"I do not doubt it," Mojito replied. 

"Is that why I was taken?" You looked up at him, curious, "Because of Lord Beerus?" 

"I will neither confirm nor deny that statement." But by the look of the small smile on his face, you were sure that you were pretty close to the mark. 

"I hope that this doesn't cause any trouble." You poked momentarily at your eggs. "I don't like the idea of being the source of contention." 

"Contention may be a good thing. It could...clean up certain messes." 

His eyes seemed to glint at that. 

You shook your head. 

"Tell me," Mojito asked rather suddenly, "How is your health?" 

"Good," you answered. 

"Then Whis has been taking good care of you." 

You nodded. 

"And Lord Beerus, he is..." 

"He encourages it." The words were out before you could stop them, and despite not meaning them in any other way than simply as a means to answer Mojito's question, you felt as if you'd said too much. 

"I...see." 

"I can see to my own needs, of course," you went on quickly, hoping to deter his suspicion, "But I suppose he thought I might be lonely without him." 

"You would say that Lord Beerus cares for you, then?" 

He looked almost severe and yet, underneath that, you could almost swear you saw confusion. 

"I would say so, yes." 

The severity passed, but the confusion rose further. 

"Why do you ask?" you looked back at your food at that. 

"It's just..." 

"Just what?" 

"I am trying to discern what game, exactly, is being played here." 

"Game?" 

"You say that Lord Beerus cares for you, and yet, the evidence suggests the same for Whis. How--" 

"Evidence?" 

"What are you doing, exactly? Leading both my brother and Lord Beerus on?" 

"I'm not!" you got up from your chair and backed away when his expression grew angry. "I swear! They're both--we're--" 

"They're what?" 

"They both know. And I know about them." 

Instantly, Mojito's anger evaporated. 

"What?" 

"I know they love each other, and...Whis has already said he loves me as well, Lord Beerus hasn't said it, but...Whis said--" 

"Am I to understand that you are _all_ together?" 

"I...I guess that's the way it works, now you say it out loud." 

He went silent. You went on eating. 

You cleaned up after yourself, and he followed you once you left the kitchens. 

"Then I suppose they both already know of your condition?" 

"What condition?" You asked, glancing back at him. 

Mojito lowered his staff and prodded at your stomach with it. "You're pregnant. I can sense its energy." 

* * *

*Back At Beerus's Temple, 3rd Person POV* 

"(Y/n)? Where are you?" 

"She's not here," Beerus said, looking back at Whis. "I can't sense her anywhere, and besides, we've looked everywhere." 

"Oh, dear..." Whis glanced about, "Why would she...?" 

He seemed to perk up at something, however, and looked around. He said very little until he came to the gardens. 

"She was here." 

"Yes, I can see the basket. But where is she _now_?" 

"It's...fallen over." Whis shut his eyes, and after a moment, his staff began to glow. 

"Well?" Beerus barked rather impatiently. 

Silence, for a minute or so. 

"She's not here, that's for certain. In this universe, I mean. Someone...the energy around here, it's...different." 

"So someone from another universe kidnapped her? Which one?" 

"I can't tell." 

"We'll just have to go through the lot of them then--" 

"My lord, that may not be wise. We should at least narrow the list down first. Who do you think would have taken her?" 

Beerus growled. "I have a fairly good idea..."


	19. Cherub

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are soon separated from Mojito, and Beerus bursts in on someone unexpectedly.

### Cherub

The week you had expected to stay passed. It now seemed that you would be staying a little longer, although given how nice Mojito was being, you weren't complaining. 

Beerus and Whis had to be searching for you by this point. The longer you were in one place, surely the easier it would be to-- 

"(Y/n)?" 

"Oh, I'm sorry, Mojito, I just..." you gave a nervous smile, "...I was just thinking about how long it would be before they found me. I'm not--I'm not saying you're bad company, I just want to be back there again." 

"I can understand that." 

"But I want to ask...at first, you said Beerus had nothing to do with it, and then later, you said he did. What did you mean?" 

"I was trying to explain the fact that you were not simply traded away." 

"Oh." 

He gave you a smile of his own, and changed the subject. "Whis didn't tell you? He had to have sensed its energies before you left." 

"No," you replied, "He and Beerus...now that I think about it, they were awfully concerned about my health." 

"Perhaps he wanted it to be a surprise." 

"Or maybe he wanted to keep it hidden." 

"I can understand that, especially. The threat of my father's judgment very likely frightens him." 

You just nodded. "What about you?" 

"Me?" 

"Are you afraid of him?" 

Mojito seemed to blink in confusion for a moment, but he finally answered. "No. I'm not. I have done nothing that he would find wrong, so I have no reason to be afraid of him." 

"Nothing? You mean you don't have a girlfriend or anything?" 

"Where would I keep her, if I did?" 

"Here, of course!" you replied, "If Whis is brave enough, then you can be as well." 

"I would really rather not stoke father's ire," came the reply. But you could see a glint of something in his eyes. He might deny it, but he wanted companionship, the same as his brother had. 

At least, that was how you saw it. 

"Don't you think you deserve something, though?" 

"I am the attendant to a god," he said robotically, "What I think I want, or what I do want, hardly matters." 

"What a load of nonsense," you replied, "As long as it doesn't interfere with your duties, what does it matter to your father? It's your business, and your life, and if there is any grief you can deal with it." 

Mojito seemed to stop, and think. 

There was silence. 

And then, suddenly, the top of his staff began to glow. 

"What?" he looked into it. 

"Where is Sidra? I want to talk to him! It's about time I took the--brought her here!" 

The voice was a small one, but you got a glimpse of yellow skin, and a chestpiece that resembled the one Beerus wore, only with slightly different symbols on it. 

"One moment." Mojito looked back to you, nodded in token of goodbye, and left the room. 

But he was smiling, so there was that. Maybe you'd gotten through to him. 

* * *

A short time later, you were taken outside. Mojito lead you, wordlessly, with his lips pressed in a thin and almost angry line. 

Someone was there, waiting, and looked up at you from under a hood. 

"This is her, then?" 

"Yes," Mojito replied. 

"Good." The figure seemed to nod. 

"I must warn you, of course. They are already looking for her. If I were you, I would be long gone when they arrive." 

"That is the plan," replied the figure, "As lucrative as this is, I do not want to get between an angry god and his concubine." 

Mojito stopped. You could see that he wanted to say something--but he seemed to think better of it. 

He bit his lip, and watched you go. 

* * *

*3rd Person, Beerus & Whis* 

_Snore...snore...snore_

All was quiet. He lay in a chair with a plate of cold food on his stomach, sleeping happily. 

And then, suddenly, there was a _crash_. 

"What in the hell is--" Champa sat up suddenly, and his plate went crashing to the ground. "Damn it! I was saving that!" 

Beerus growled and charged at him fist first. His brother, chair and all, were knocked into the wall. 

"What in--Beerus, what are you?" 

" _Where is she_?!" He was virtually roaring, seething in anger. 

"Where is--OW!" Once more, a fist met Champa's face. Now, however, he was fully awake--and the next blow, he blocked. 

Beerus grabbed him by the jeweled chestpiece and shouted in his face when the next few "Tell me where you're hiding her!" 

"Where I'm hiding who?! Who the hell are you talking about?" 

"I don't think she's here, my lord." Whis's gentle tone drifted in as he floated down, along with the dust from the plaster and brick. "I don't sense her energy in the least." 

Beerus growled. "I know he's got something to do with her disappearance, though." 

"He doesn't even know who you're talking about." 

"A likely story!" came the huff. 

"I reiterate--she is not here. The evidence suggests he had nothing to do with this." 

"That's what I've been trying to say!" Champa burst out. He looked down at the sad leftovers on the floor. Gone beyond recall, probably. They were better cold, but...now, well, that was it for them. 

"We will have to look for her elsewhere." 

Beerus left, without so much as a 'sorry for knocking a hole in your roof.' Whis followed. 

"Who the hell is she? Vados! VADOS!" Champa called out as he picked the leftovers off the floor. 

She appeared a moment later. 

"Thanks for keeping the floors clean." To hell with it. Champa ate the food anyway, and looked up at her when he was done. "My brother just stormed in here angry about something. Probably some girl or other." 

"And why does that concern us?" 

"If it's that precious to him, I want to find it first!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The section at the end with Beerus and Whis is brought to you by this scene from the Powerpuff girls: https://youtu.be/p_HrprnDhQ0?t=4m11s


	20. Glow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You arrive at the next place, with the same bundle of worries.

### Glow

You felt only mildly ill when you stepped into the room. 

Before you, up a small flight of stairs, flanked by two golden statues of himself on both sides, and who glanced briefly to his right at another of Whis's brothers, was another god of destruction. A small golden mouse. 

"I have brought her, Lord Quitela," said the hooded figure. He knelt. 

You looked up at Whis's brother. 

He looked back, and only for a moment was his expression startled. Maybe-- 

"So," said Quitela, making his way down the stairs towards you, "You are the one Beerus has made such a fuss over." 

"Yes." 

There was a scoff. "He can't win them on his own, so he has to get them like he got you." 

"You know how--" 

_Ke ke ke_

"Of course I do. I keep an eye on what he's up to, you know." 

"Why have you taken me?" 

"I have a score to settle with him," came the reply, "And that is all you need to know. Considering your condition, you shouldn't worry yourself with much." 

There seemed to be a grin forming. 

A lightbulb. He thought it was Beerus's child. 

"Cognac," he said, rather suddenly, "You--" 

"See her to a room, my Lord. I know." 

* * *

Cognac spoke the moment you were out of earshot of Quitela, in the hallway outside the room. 

"He does not know." 

"I thought he'd be able to sense it..." 

"He sensed another energy," Cognac replied, "A word of advice. I do not want you to tell him the truth." 

"Why not?" you asked. 

"Because I cannot predict how he would react if he knew that your child was fathered by Whis instead of Beerus." 

"That's...a good point, actually," you said quietly. 

There was a chuckle. "You have no idea what you've started, do you?" 

"What do you mean?" 

"They're looking for you, you see," he went on, "They've already gone after one of the other gods of destruction, and that, naturally, has stirred him up. Mojito relayed the news to some of the other angels, and they've started gossiping." 

"Why?" 

"First of all, we never thought that Whis would be the one to so openly break father's rules. He took the...speech...to heart." 

"He was closed off for a while," you said, "Your father visited him some time ago." 

"I see." 

"I didn't..." you started, "I didn't mean for this to happen." 

"I know you didn't," Cognac replied, "But it's happening, regardless. You, or rather, Whis, have started something, and I'm not sure it can be so easily bottled up again. The gossiping, the stirring up of the gods about the issue, the idea that if Whis, the most closed off of us could do it, then we could as well..." 

"Have some of them done anything about it?" 

"Two sets," he replied, "Or I should say, they've already been doing it. They've simply been more discreet than Whis was with Beerus." 

Two gods who were in relationships with their angels. Huh. 

"Can I ask why you're telling me this?" 

"Because I think you should know what has begun," he said. 

You reached the room, and took a look inside it. Small, but nice. Bed, desk, bookshelf, etc. 

"Despite the fact that I am puzzled about why _you_ are the one Whis chose." 

"Convenience," you said quietly, stepping into the room. "I don't know. Whis told me that I was meant to be a way for he and Beerus to get around the rules..." 

Cognac's nose wrinkled. Was he disgusted? 

"...but that it turned into more." 

"In any case," he said suddenly, "I'm not sure how long you will be here." 

"You can't let Whis know--?" 

"We cannot report on the doings of our gods to one another, no." 

"That seems like it would invite trouble." 

"Such are the rules. But it _will_ get around that Mojito was the first to speak of this. He will be the source for the...rumors, and gossip, as it is." 

"So they'll get there, to him, eventually?" 

"Eventually." 

* * *

*Whis, 3rd Person* 

While they regrouped back in Universe 7, Whis took the time to speak to Vados. 

"How about you tell me what this is about?" she asked, "I can't make head or tail of it." 

"Some time ago, when he awakened, there was a...a sacrifice, on one of his planets." 

"Oh, gods, one of his virgin sacrifices..." Vados gave a sigh. 

"And I, of course--" 

"You got involved with her too, when he decided to keep her. Didn't you?" 

"I didn't plan to!" 

"No one ever does in situations like this." Vados shook her head, "Whis, you should've thought of this by now. And how do you know she didn't run off?" 

"She can't." 

"You made sure of that, didn't you?" 

"Vados," Whis said, rather desperately, "She's pregnant." 

"And that changes what, exactly? It's only going to make her more of a target." 

"The child is mine." 

"...what?" Vados's eyes widened. "Yours?" 

"Yes," He replied, "When he was asleep--" 

"You bedded her and got her pregnant, then. I can't say I expected that." 

"Vados--" 

"I can confirm that Champa had nothing to do with it," she replied, "Nothing whatsoever." 

"Thank you," came the reply. "I just wish we could get her back now, before things get much worse." 

* * *

*Daishinkan, 1st Person POV* 

My children are speaking to each other in a frequency they have not used for many a millenia. 

What is going on here, exactly? And I cannot help but note, also, that the borders between universes have been crossed...repeatedly. 

I am getting to the bottom of this.


	21. A Fascinating Mystery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gossip goes on, and your belly begins to round.

### A Fascinating Mystery

*Marcarita & Martinu, 3rd person* 

"You're never going to believe this, Martinu." 

"What, Marcarita, what is it? Shouldn't you be busy right now?" The larger woman seemed exasperated. "Or _doing_ something?" 

"Martinu, hush. It's about Whis." 

"What, what about Whis? Did he have to head off some fight between the Lords Beerus and Champa?" 

"No, no, it's even better than that. I heard this from Mojito," Marcarita said, "So you know I'm not making random things up." 

"Well what is it, then?" 

"Whis got himself a girlfriend," Marcarita said, stifling a giggle. 

"If you'd said that about you, or about Sour, I might have believed you. But _Whis_? He's so locked up, he'll barely acknowledge he wants something--except food, of course." 

"Well, he did. And it gets even better!" 

"If you tell me that--" 

"She's pregnant!" 

"I can't imagine father is going to be very happy about that. Oh, yes, he gets the grandchild he's wanted for eons, but--" 

"Just--pass it on, alright?" 

"Why do I have to do it?" 

"Oh, you know you love gossip. And you know if only one of us does this, it'll just catch his attention faster than it already will." 

Martinu sighed. "Alright." 

This was going to kick off a problem with the Daishinkan, she just knew it... 

* * *

*Your POV* 

Two weeks. Two weeks, and you still had heard nothing. 

And now, there was hardly anyone to speak to. Cognac seemed to be much more busy with Quitela than Mojito was with Sidra, and you were left, as you had been long before--alone. 

Mostly. 

It was at about this time that you began to notice that your clothes were fitting a little more snugly around your stomach. When you went to bed one evening, you finally put your hand on it. 

How far on were you, even? You weren't sure. 

You'd read as a kid that first time mothers tended to start showing these things between twelve and sixteen weeks, but...well, you thought that you should have noticed other symptoms before now. Shouldn't you have been physically sick? Shouldn't your chest have been aching? Shouldn't-- 

You took a deep breath. 

"I didn't think it'd happen," you said to your belly, "And definitely not with Whis first." 

First... 

You wondered if Beerus would want any. 

If you ever got back to them. 

"No," you said to yourself, "I will. I will get back to them. They're going to find me, and..." 

And what? 

What if they didn't find you? Or, what if they did, but Beerus and Quitela started fighting? What if... 

You shook your head. 

Names. That was something to do. You could try to think of names for the baby. 

But maybe, keep up with Whis's seeming family naming tradition. They seemed to have names (or at least, the ones you knew of) that related to alcohol...it shouldn't be too hard to figure something out. 

Amber, Dopplebock, Lager...Porter... 

Stout... 

Maibock? 

Yes. Yes, that was it. That was perfect. 

Not too feminine, and not too masculine. 

"Maibock," you said to your belly, "Do you like that name?" 

You gave a little smile. 

You shut your eyes... 

* * *

*Whis & Beerus, 3rd Person* 

When they arrived at Sidra's planet, third in their line of searching, the story was much the same as it had been when they arrived at Champa's--with the exception of no fight. 

There was a flat denial that she was there, and with that, Sidra went straight back to work. 

Whis then turned his attention to Mojito, who was wearing a shit-eating grin. 

"Is she here?" 

"She is not," came the reply. Malice, and yet at the same time, a small iota of happiness, glinted in his eyes. 

Beerus looked at him with squinted, suspicious eyes. "You're certain that she is not here?" 

"At this point in time, no, she is not. I am afraid your search has been in vain, if you wanted to find her." The look had not lessened one iota. 

At this point in time. 

Whis looked slightly rattled, but before he could speak, Beerus did. 

"We have visited universes 6 and 11," Beerus said. 

"She is not in either of those." 

"But _was_ she?" 

"No. Not at any time." 

"Mojito, you're not supposed to--" 

The brothers' eyes met, and Whis was struck silent. 

"I speak only the truth. I have not broken any rules." 

"Thank you, Mojito," Beerus turned away. 

There was a nod, and Whis stepped closer. 

"What are you doing?" 

"Do you not want to find her?" came the question, "Because if not, then I can be as I was before." 

"Of course I want to find her!" Whis protested, "But you're going to--" 

"Get myself erased? Please. The very idea is not the least bit threatening. And besides, she was too nice for me to want to keep her from you." 

"Is she--was she alright?" 

"She was fine, if a bit chatty." The malice had faded, and Whis was seeing the first genuine smile that had crossed his brother's face in years. "Go. Find her. And try to be quick about it. You know father has to have noticed that something is going on by now." 

"Thank you," Whis said quickly. He then turned, and Beerus followed him away.


	22. It Cleans Everything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quitela ribs you about Beerus; and a most unsettling visitor arrives.

### It Cleans Everything

*Daishinkan's POV* 

I know what is going on. 

I am putting an end to this nonsense, once and for all. 

* * *

*Your POV* 

You slept two uneasy nights before venturing out of your usual path between the kitchen and the small quarters you'd been given. 

Cognac was busy with his duties, so much of the time you were unbothered. Quitela seemed wholly uninterested in interacting with you, aside from questioning you now and again about how terrible Beerus was at some thing or another. 

And when you saw him approaching you outside one morning, you knew it was going to happen again. 

"I expect," he said, "That you barely saw the light of day. How many times have you been back to your planet?" 

You stayed silent. 

"None? That exceeds even the cruelty that I expected." 

"No one is left who would remember me. And I lived at the temple anyway, so I hadn't had contact with my family for a long time before that." 

"And then you encountered Beerus." 

"Yes, my lord." 

_Ke ke ke_

"You would have been better off here. I've no interest in dallying with mortals. If anything, it would have been for Cognac's sake." 

"Does he often desire company?" 

"Now and again. I think this whole exercise has been good for him. He gets company, and I get what I want." 

"And what do you want, my lord?" you asked. 

"A bit of fun," Quitela replied, "Beerus getting a good shove in the complacency. If he's going to have nice things, he needs to watch them a little better." 

"He didn't think there would be any trouble, I think," You said quietly, "Whis told me there were other universes, and other gods, but Beerus--" 

"Beerus likes them ignorant," he replied, "Ignorant, and pretty. It's harder to keep them in line when they're well-educated." 

"I have access to the library there." 

_Ke ke ke_

"That is hardly an education! And now, of course, now you will have no time for it." He gestured at your slightly rounded belly. "Babies are the worst thing for a growing mind." 

You couldn't think of anything to say. You didn't want to say anything. 

Quitela left you shortly afterwards. 

You were beginning to worry. Suppose they never found you? Suppose they gave up looking for you? If it took too long, you could give birth, and then...and then, who knew how Quitela would react? What would he do, even? 

It was too hard to say. 

You looked for their library. It was fairly small, and you had little to choose from that was of any interest--in fact, a huge chunk of the books there dealt with the worship of Quitela on some of his planets. 

There had to be more than this, at least, you'd thought so. But there wasn't. 

That night, you struggled to find a comfortable position to sleep in. You tossed and turned for three or four hours before completely giving up on the endeavor. 

Covers up. Covers down. 

You got up and changed into another nightgown, thanking your lucky stars they'd been decent enough to provide you with clothes. 

You shut your eyes. 

If you could only tell them... 

If you could just--let them know, somehow. 

Maybe, maybe if you tried... 

You thought of Whis. You thought of Beerus. 

You reached out...but what would you even say? Could you even speak, if you did somehow reach them? 

You stuck to one thought, as you made your attempt: I'm alright. That would be comforting, if nothing else. 

_I'm alright._

It was immediately exhausting. The longer you held it, the more tired you got--but you persisted. 

You felt a gentle brush against your mind, almost like a touch on the side of your face. Then, a second...and a third... 

You drew back, shaking, but with a lucky, coincidental side effect: you were now completely drained. Sleep came but a few minutes later. 

* * *

You woke, yawning, and rubbing weariness from your eyes. 

And screamed when your vision cleared a second later. 

There, standing with the same severe look, _there_ , at the end of your bed, was the Daishinkan. 

"I commend you for your ability," he said curtly, "In reaching out to them, though perhaps you might have done it sooner. It would have saved a great deal of trouble." 

"I--" 

"I don't want to hear it. Get dressed. I am going to speak to Quitela, and then we will leave." 

You didn't move. 

"That was not a request." 

You got out of bed as he left, and with trembling knees and hands got dressed. Gods alive, what would he do? Would you wind up erased? Anything could happen, anything could... 

He reappeared a few minutes later, and gestured to you to follow him, which you did. 

"What did you say to him?" you asked quietly. 

"I told him that when Beerus did arrive, he was to tell him that I took you, and that there _will_ be a discussion." 

"It's not my fault," you said quickly. "I didn't--" 

"But you did," he replied, not turning to look at you, "Or you would not be in the shape you are in right now. Do they know?" 

"Yes," you, "They know." 

"How disappointing," he replied. 

"In what way?" 

"This will cause a world of trouble among the rest of my children." 

"What? Why?" 

"You know why. They'll justify it by saying to themselves, if Whis can do it, why can't I?" 

Cold pit in your stomach. 

"If Whis can pursue a mortal, why can't they? If Whis can find someone--" 

"So because you refuse to take the risk, no one else can have the reward?" You accused, just as the two of you were coming outside. 

"I suggest you curb the impertinence." 

"You can't do anything to me that hasn't been done already," you said quickly--but your stomach was doing flip-flops. He'd turned towards you and was looking up at you in silent disapproval, and it wasn't doing your nerves any good. 

But it was obvious that fighting him would do you no good. Infuriatingly, there was nothing you could do but wait, as you had before! 

You started to speak again, but realized you were missing something. 

"If...I may, do you have a name?" 

"My title is sufficient," he replied, "My children call me father, or Iso." 

"But your full name?" 

His tone in reply was hard as steel and cold as ice. 

"Isopropyl."


	23. Silent Gods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This place is too quiet for your liking.

### Silent Gods

*Whis & Beerus, 3rd Person* 

Two visits were made, to other universes. 

Martinu had nothing to say on that particular matter, nor did Cus. They did, however, offer their congratulations, though Cus did so while practically bouncing on her feet with excitement. She gave Whis a tight hug and giggled. 

They moved away at that, back into the Hallway (as they called it). 

The Hallway was the corridor from which all of the universes had a door, which lead to Lord Zeno's palace, and in which it was impossible to have a quick journey. It was a place which one could find themselves very easily--that is, one can make a "door" to it from anywhere in their universe. Once inside, however--there were certain points where it was easiest to get to one universe or another. 

It was not the only way to get to the other universes, of course. But it was the way one should choose to avoid detection as long as possible. 

"I'm beginning to worry, Lord Beerus," Whis said, glancing back. "We've wasted quite a lot of time in universes that I'm quite sure have nothing to do with all of this. And you know my father is going to catch on if we take much longer." 

"Of course I know!" Beerus barked. "I wanted to make sure that she hadn't gotten shipped off to one of the others or something like that." 

"We should have gone to Lord Quitela first." 

"Well of course we should have. I should've guessed him first." 

"As opposed to bursting in, uninvited, on absolutely everyone." 

"If she had been there, unexpected would've been the best way!" 

"We are not doing her any favors by potentially endangering her life!" Whis snapped. 

"They wouldn't dare," Beerus huffed in reply. 

"If you would listen to me--" 

"I've been trying, Whis!" there was a shout. 

They both went silent. 

"I'm sorry," Beerus replied, "I didn't mean to--" 

"I know, my lord." 

"This is new to me, worrying about someone. I never had to worry about you. Who would dare to trifle with you?" 

"I can think of a few people." Whis gave a smile. 

"But no one's really inclined to," Beerus replied. 

"What if--" Whis started, but stopped when he felt Beerus's head moving up and over his shoulder. 

"We're going to find her, Whis." 

"I know. I just--" 

Silence. 

Whis was about to speak, but stopped suddenly. 

"What?" Beerus asked. 

"I'm not sure..." Whis looked up. "I think I felt her." 

Beerus shut his eyes. 

"...but it's there." Whis stopped gradually. He shut his eyes as well, and reached out with his mind. 

It was such a small energy signature, such a tiny... 

Was that--? 

"It's (y/n)," Whis said suddenly, with a little smile, "It's--I can feel her. She's alright." 

Beerus reached out as well, though somewhat slower than Whis. "I can't quite feel it." 

"Latch on to me, and follow along." 

Beerus did so, giving a little shudder. 

"It's her," they both said at once. 

"She's alright." 

"We should still hurry," Whis added. 

"Quitela," Beerus said suddenly. 

"Didn't I say we should have gone to him first?" 

"You did, and next time I'll listen to you." 

They made for the weak point where it was easiest to access Universe 4. 

* * *

*Your POV* 

The Daishinkan did as the other angels had when you arrived to a guarded building almost like a palace--there was something stifling that could be felt in the air that pervaded every sense. 

If Lord Beerus's temple was your jail, then this was a maximum-security prison. 

The room you were given was nice, and even pretty large, but it didn't lessen the feeling one bit. The decorations were rich, but everything was barren, cold, sterile. There was no speck of dust on any surface, and nothing was out of place. The bookcase, which contained only three books, was small and shoved into a corner. The dresser, only four drawers high, was in another. There was one chair and one small table. In the back of the room was a door that you were told lead to the bathroom. 

"You will stay here," the Daishinkan said as he was closing the door, "Until they arrive. Food will be brought to you." 

"Wait, do you--" you turned too slowly. The door shut, and you heard a click that echoed for several seconds. 

You tried the door. No luck. You exerted strength in varying levels--no luck. 

That door was foolproof. 

You looked around again. There was no clock in the room, and despite there being a tiny window there was no way to judge the passage of time. The light outside wasn't that of a sun, but...but what even was it? You couldn't judge well. 

"They'll find me soon," you said to yourself, "They will. I know they will." 

The Daishinkan had said as much to you as you'd walked down the hallway, but in cryptic and severe way. 

How would they find you? 

* * *

*Whis & Beerus, 3rd Person* 

"I'm telling you, she's not here," Quitela said. 

"What, did someone else already bribe you?" 

"Now, Champa--" 

"Look, I want to mess with him as much as you do--" 

_Ke ke ke_

"And I'd cooperate if she was still here. But she's not!" Quitela spoke quietly, and while he'd laughed, he didn't look altogether comfortable. 

"Well, where did you--" 

"I KNEW IT!" 

There was a shout, and like a shot Beerus flew in, tackling Champa right to the ground. His fist, pulled back, had dark, destructive energy crackling around it. "You fat bastard, I knew you were responsible for this!" 

"I had nothing to do with it!" Champa was wriggling, and striking in an almost funny windmill fashion to try and get Beerus off of him. "I sure as heck wish I did, though!" 

Whis nodded to Vados, and then to Cognac, while their gods were arguing. 

"He did do it, he's just trying to spread the blame." Quitela started, pointing at Champa. 

"You lying--I did not!" Champa shouted back, "YOU'RE the one that said you were willing to hand her over for--" 

"I don't care who has her, I WANT TO KNOW WHERE SHE IS NOW!" Beerus roared, holding him up by the chestpiece. 

"Excuse me." 

"Well I don't know!" Champa spoke quickly, and flailed, finally getting out from under Beerus. "Try that again and see what happens!" 

"Would you all mind getting out of my temple?" Quitela asked. 

"Everyone?" 

It had taken a moment for things to quiet down enough for them to hear the new voice, but once they did, all present snapped to attention. 

The Daishinkan stood there, hands behind his back, giving a glare so intensely frightening that only Cognac and Vados were left not feeling a sudden cold sweat. 

"You will all cease this behavior immediately," he said, "Vados, take Champa back to Universe 6." 

"Yes, father," Vados replied. She tugged Champa away by his arm. 

The Daishinkan turned his attention back to Beerus and Whis. "You two will come with me." 

"Father--" Whis began. 

"The longer you wait, the longer she waits," he replied, "Unless you want her kept away until after the birth." 

Wordlessly, the god and angel followed him. 

Into the Hallway they moved. 

"Wouldn't it be faster to--" Whis began to speak, but a single glance back from his father silenced him. 

"If I might--" Beerus started. 

"You might not." was the reply. "When we get there, we are going to have a serious discussion. 

The journey would take a least a week, and it had been two already. 

* * *

*Your POV* 

Everything was quiet and somehow still deafeningly loud. 

Had it been a day, a week, or a month? Your belly hadn't grown. It couldn't have been long. 

Meals appeared on the table every so often. You never went hungry, that was for certain, but the intervals at which they appeared were so odd that you could never pin down how much time was passing. 

You tried reaching out with your mind, but met with what felt like a wall. 

"Did he block off this whole--?" you found yourself asking. 

More time passed. 

Even when Whis had stopped speaking to you, things hadn't been this bad. The blanket on the bed wasn't adequate for balling into a bundle and cuddling, either. Tears didn't seem to want to come, and so you found yourself unable to cry. 

One meal. Six. Ten. Fifteen, sixteen. 

Silence. No rain, no bugs, no flowers to tend, nothing much to really do. The books in the bookshelf seemed to be completely random ones of the child's variety. 

See Angel Run, The Fight Trainer, and What Gods Do. 

You read them aloud, with nothing else to do. 

But most of all, you slept. 

After the twenty-fourth meal, you slept, and woke again. 

Same emptiness. Same isolaton. 

Maybe they were never going to come for you. Maybe you would be stuck here until the baby was born, or for even longer than that. 

At some point you realized you couldn't keep wearing your current outfit, and looked into the dresser. Underclothes, and... 

Your heart leapt into your throat. 

White gowns. 

It all came rushing back. Was he trying to tell you that this was all you were? Was he trying to remind you, as he'd tried to remind Whis, that you had a place and you were to stay in it? 

You ate your next meal in silence. 

This was all there was. 

And maybe all there ever would be.


	24. Kingson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things never go according to plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I suck at summaries

### Kingson

You made a habit of walking around the room in laps of ten or twenty several times a day. It was maddening--but it was better than sitting around idly. Your body needed movement, and there was very little to exercise with. 

What if he never agreed to let you out? 

What if the baby was born here? 

What if-- 

You shut your eyes at that idea. 

They were going to come for you. You would be able to leave soon. 

Soon. Whenever that was. However long you had been in here. 

Had you not been pregnant you could have sworn that it was weeks that had passed. It couldn't have been long. It couldn't. 

Maybe you were just losing your mind. 

It sure felt like it. 

At the next meal, you sat quietly eating for some time before realizing that you heard footsteps. 

And no matter how pitiful, it excited you. Even just hearing the sound was something to hope for. Were they coming for you? Had he decided that-- 

The steps were pretty quick, but also quite soft. 

"Oh. It's locked." 

The voice sounded off outside the door, soft and childlike. 

"Uh!" 

You didn't hear the any locks clicking, or falling down, or anything--but the next thing you knew, the door was opening. 

You stepped back and looked down in surprise at the...child?...that was looking up at you now. 

Blue and purple skin, grey...earholes?, magenta and yellow clothes...what in the--? It was then that you noticed the symbol on the front of what he was wearing. "All"...that meant "all." 

"Hi," said the child. "Who are you?" 

"(Y/n)," you said. It was wonderful to hear a voice, child or not. 

"Why are you here?" 

"The Daishinkan brought me--" 

"Oh, him. He's my teacher. Is he teaching you too?" 

A child, someone who regarded the Daishinkan as a teacher...the "all" symbol... 

"No," you replied, "I don't know why he brought me here. Can you tell me what your name is?" 

"I'm Zeno." 

Zeno--but he was too small to be a king, much less the Zeno Whis had told you about, wasn't he? Maybe he was a junior, the king's son or something? His power was enormous, though, whatever he was. Best to be on good behavior. 

"It's...nice to meet you, Zeno." 

He poked your belly. 

"Why are you big?" 

"There's--" you paused, "--there's a baby growing in there." 

"A baby?" he asked, "What's a baby?" 

"It's what people start out as. They come out of their mothers very small and get big later." 

"What does a baby look like?" 

Did the questions never end? Shouldn't a child know what a baby looked like? 

"Like a mix of its parents. Only smaller." You said. 

He seemed to consider this, before changing the subject. "I want a story. Do you know any?" 

"I know lots of stories," you said. 

"Good!" he floated up and took you by the hand--or rather, the finger, since his own hands were so small, and lead you off. 

* * *

*Whis & Beerus POV* 

The Daishinkan was silent, and demanded much of the same, until they reached Zeno's Palace. 

"Where is she?" Whis asked. 

"In one of the upper rooms." 

"How has her health been?" 

"I have not spoken with her," came the reply, "She has not left the room once." 

"You confined her?" Whis burst out, "She's already been through that once, and you did it to her again?!" 

Beerus stood silent. His fear was not of the Daishinkan, but of someone else entirely. He looked up at the windows, and shook his head. 

"You both had to be punished." 

"So you would endanger your grandchild simply to punish us?" 

"I endangered no one," came the reply. 

"Emotional upset and lack of exercise can be very damaging," Whis replied. 

They entered the building, and began to head up the stairs. 

"She will be fine." 

"Are you certain of that?" 

"I am." 

A few flights of stairs. A hallway. One, two, three, four doors...until, suddenly, the Daishinkan stopped. 

This next door was open. 

"This was her room," he said, in mild surprise. "I locked it myself. She couldn't have opened it from the inside, and no one here would--" 

He stopped cold. 

"Lord Zeno." 

The Daishinkan shut his eyes, and then turned to lead them back down. 

"He has done nothing to her, that much is obvious," Whis said. 

"Of course not!" Beerus snapped, "She knows how to speak to those above her." 

"You can thank her upbringing for that, I suppose." 

They followed the energy signature--straight to the library. 

"...the shoe is too small! The shoe is too small! Not the right girl at all!" 

"Very good, Zeno." 

"What happened next?" 

"They went back the third time. Cinderella tried on the shoe, and was carried away with her prince, and they lived happily ever after." 

"Oh. I liked the other one better. Tell me the one about the pha-roah and the slave girl again." 

"Alright, alright. Hand me the book." 

The Daishinkan opened the door slowly. 

* * *

*Your POV* 

You looked up. Zeno, who sat on your knees as you held the book where both of you could see it, did as well. 

"My lord," the Daishinkan said, bowing as he entered. 

Whis gave a slight bow of his own. Beerus bowed even lower--he was practically bent double. 

You met Whis's eyes. He looked panicked. 

"I got stories!" Zeno said. 

"How many stories?" you asked. 

He looked at his fingers, and held his left hand up. "This many! Um...one, two, three, four...five. Five stories." 

"That is wonderful news, my lord." 

Zeno's guards appeared from behind the chair you were sitting in. 

"We were worried when we could not find you," the Daishinkan said. 

Zeno shrugged, and hopped off your lap. "She can come back. Right?" 

"Right." 

The guards followed Zeno out as he said something to them about being hungry. He waved at you, and you waved back. 

Funny, how he was king of everything, and at that apparent mental age, too... 

The Daishinkan turned his attention toward you as you stood up. 

Before he could speak, Whis and Beerus rushed forward. You found yourself enveloped from what felt like all sides in embraces. 

"We thought we'd lost you," Whis said. 

"We are not letting you out of our sight again," came Beerus's voice. "You gave Whis quite a fright." 

"Me, my lord, I think it was _you_ that--" 

"Well, I couldn't help it!" 

"Excuse me." 

Whis had leaned over to lay a hand on your stomach, but at the sound of his father's voice, stood back up. 

The Daishinkan stepped in front of the three of you. He looked confused only for a moment, but shut his eyes. When he opened them again, he was calm, as before. "You will take her home," he said severely, "I will visit again when the baby arrives, and render my judgment then." 

You could tell very little, but one thing was obvious: he was peeved at the fact that you had gotten Zeno as even a temporary shield. 

"You," he turned to Beerus, "Will not be taking any of your long naps until that time, either." 

"Of course not." 

Whis and Beerus headed for the door, expecting that you would follow. But you didn't. You had to say this--had to say _something_ to the Daishinkan, or he might never understand. 

"I know what you're trying to do," you said, "But you're not going to succeed. He tried it your way and it almost broke him. Think about that. You did to him exactly what you were trying to prevent." 

"You will not lecture me on how to parent my child when you have none of your own yet." he replied coldly. 

"Tell me that when you've had a weeping angel on your shoulder, when you've watched him deteriorate until he's a virtual mute, when you've seen him go from cheer to despair. And then you can tell me whether or not making him shut himself off emotionally is a good idea." 

You turned to leave, heart thundering away. 

But he didn't do anything. 

You left with Whis and Beerus, and that night you slept in your bed with both of them curled close. 

Both clinging as if they were afraid you would vanish.


	25. Awake

### Awake

They had taken you back to Beerus's temple in silence, and not until they got you there did you get any embraces--but when you did, it was from both of them. 

It was nice...if a little awkward due to the height disparity and your belly. 

You ate once there, and almost immediately afterward, went straight to bed in Whis's room--and they joined you. 

* * *

You shifted a little. 

There were fingers toying with your hair. 

Your eyes opened. 

"Good morning, (y/n)." It was Whis. 

You turned to look at him--he was smiling. 

You gave a quiet smile back. 

"Are you glad to be home?" Whis asked. 

"Of course I am." 

His hand moved down to your stomach. "I'm sorry that that happened." 

"You couldn't control it anymore than I could." 

"I know that, but..." he shook his head, "I don't even know what will happen next. He could decide anything, that the child should be taken from you, or that you should be erased, or...I don't know." 

Behind you, there was shifting and grumbling. A clawed hand moved over your hip and onto your belly. 

"Can we not talk right now?" Beerus mumbled. 

"I would think you'd want to talk, my lord," Whis said, "Considering how long it's been." 

"Yes. But not when I'm trying to sleep." 

"It's been eight hours. That's what a normal person gets," you said. 

"Well, it's not enough." 

"Wake up," you said. 

"I don't want to." 

"She does need to eat, my lord," Whis said, "And I think a meal, together, would benefit all of us." 

More groaning. You felt Beerus's head slip up beside your own, and the rest of him moved closer as well. "But she's warm..." 

"Now." 

* * *

It took some doing, but eventually Beerus was persuaded to get up. The eight hours seemed like complete inadequacy to him--but nonetheless, he was up and around anyway, and waited with you for Whis to finish breakfast. 

You were seated in one of the side rooms near the dining area, and Beerus had his head in your lap. 

"I've never been this close to a woman with child before," he said, putting one of his ears to your stomach, "I wonder how big you will get." 

"I'm not sure, my lord," you gave a slight smile and scratched behind that same ear. "It depends on how big the baby itself is. It could be very small, or quite large. It depends on Whis's genetics, and mine. Though you never know when genetics might throw a wild card up." 

"We'll see, when it's my turn." 

"Your turn, my lord?" 

He nuzzled again. "Does the fact that I want a child surprise you?" 

You thought back to your teachings in the temple. There had never been a mention of such a thing, but plenty of speculation. 

"Perhaps it does." 

"You probably thought I wouldn't want much of anything but the obvious out of you." 

"My lord, I would never assume--" 

"And stop calling me that," he said suddenly, sitting up and looking you right in the eye. "You sound too formal, talking like that." 

"I thought you preferred respectfulness." 

"And I thought you understood that I do not care for blind obedience." 

There was a pause. 

"Respectful is one thing. I would demand that of someone such as you were before." 

"Such as I was before?" 

"A sacrifice," he said, "A plaything. I wish I'd acted differently, in the beginning." 

"Why do you wish that?" 

"Because of how I feel now." He moved back down again and stretched heavily. "Who would have thought, a mortal...and then, with Whis and I both? It's as perfect as it could possibly be." 

"I have made you happy, then?" 

There was a nod. 

"Breakfast is--oh!" Whis appeared in the doorway, and laughed. "Am I interrupting anything?" 

"Nothing, really," Beerus said absently. He got up, and helped you to your feet as well. 

"Perhaps my lessons on manners have helped you after all," Whis smiled, "Now come along, both of you." 

* * *

*Daishinkan's POV* 

I have been debating this issue since they left. 

She left a definite impression on Zeno, unfortunately, and any punishment I deliver will have to keep that in mind. I cannot simply erase her--that would cause too many problems. 

What _can_ I do? 

I have a few months to decide it, but the sooner I can fix on a solution, the better. 

In the meantime, for some inexplicable reason, the rest of my children want to speak to me. 

And all I can think is, why?


	26. A Place I Cannot Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They didn't put it there. So where did it come from?

### A Place I Cannot Go

"(Y/n), you're rather quiet today." 

You looked up from the book in your hands, and back at the door where Whis was standing. 

"I've just been getting so tired lately," you said, "I barely want to move some days." 

You were beginning the eighth month of pregnancy--you looked like it, and felt like it, too. When you stood, it was with more than a little bit of trouble. 

"You should eat something," Whis said. He came over, and then lay a hand on your stomach. "I think it's hungry too." 

"I already ate while you were out," you replied. "You're worrying over nothing." 

"I wouldn't call you nothing, you know." 

"Certainly not at that size," came Beerus's voice from the doorway. "And don't give me that look, I'm not calling you fat. I'm calling the child big." 

He too came closer. "We would have been back sooner, but there was a little extra trouble on that last planet." 

"Did they say something they shouldn't have?" 

"They tried to kill me," Beerus replied. 

"Not a good life decision." you laughed, weakly. 

After another few minutes of conversation, Whis mentioned that it was time for dinner, and you followed the two of them to the kitchens. 

They were closer than they had ever been. It was...nice. Beerus was around daily instead of every forty or fifty years, and Whis--well, he was very much what he had been since that period after his breakdown. 

They hadn't tried sleeping with you; both seemed too afraid that it might harm you somehow. 

And then, one evening, Whis tried it mentally. 

* * *

Beerus had gotten used to curling up to you at night, and only an hour after dinner he proceeded to take you up to his little bed and do it again. 

"You barely just ate, and you're already going to sleep again?" 

"A large meal does that, you know," he pulled you close and yawned. 

"Well, I know, but..." 

"I'll be up in the morning anyway. There's nothing to worry about." 

"If you wanted to sleep longer..." 

"He'd know about it," came Whis's voice, "And he was instructed, you know, not to sleep excessively." 

"Surely an extra day..." 

"I'll be fine. Now can we be quiet?" Beerus grumbled until you settled down again; once you did, however, he was asleep within a few minutes. 

Whis helped you to wriggle carefully out of Beerus' grip, and got you down to the top of the stairs. 

"Are you sure you want to walk the whole way?" he asked. 

"I'm fine," you replied, "It's supposed to be good for a baby if the mother gets exercise." 

"I suppose you're right, but...if you start to have any trouble, just--" 

"If I start to have trouble, you'd know before I would." 

"I'm not completely all-knowing." 

You just gave a laugh, and continued walking. It took a little under an hour to get back to your room this way, but you barely felt it by the time you were there. Sure, your heart rate had ticked up, but only a little. 

"I'd always thought you were." 

"Oh?" Whis stood watching as you changed into your pajamas. "What else do you think I do?" 

"If I said all those things we'd be here all night." 

"Oh, don't say things like that. You know you're only going to tempt me." 

"Can you not control yourself?" 

"With you, (y/n)? No. I couldn't." 

"There are other ways around it, Whis. Unless you'd rather not." It was probably best not to do it for very long, but... 

...there it was, suddenly, the cool pleasantness, the edge of pleasure... 

And then, suddenly, it wasn't. Whis had stopped. 

"Were you not going to?" 

"No, I am," Whis looked a little surprised. 

Again, the attempt. And again, it stopped. 

"If you're not interested..." 

"No, I am," he said. The stunned look on his face only grew. "Are you feeling well? Relaxed?" 

"I'm fine," you replied, "Maybe a little bit tired, but otherwise fine." 

"Maybe just go right to sleep," he said, "It's not been a hard day for you, but in your condition..." 

He looked worried, but you weren't going to question him. Perhaps he'd simply found it difficult after not doing it for so long... 

* * *

*Whis's POV* 

I couldn't get into her mind like I had before. 

Getting _in_ was one thing, but on doing so it was like hitting a wall. The old places that used to be so much fun are now closed to me. I know she couldn't have done that; I never taught her how to do it, and Lord Beerus wouldn't have done it either. 

It has to have been my father. 

What justification... 

* * *

*Daishinkan's POV* 

...can I give for it? 

That's what I asked myself when my children continued clamoring to speak to me. 

I know my justification for it. I know why I did it. But they'd believe neither me, nor that their brother was capable of all that he's done. 

He's the good boy. The one who wouldn't hurt a fly. 

And he's happy. 

I told my children I would see them after the birth. And while they protested mightily, they complied. They made me promise not to "do anything"...and indeed, I will not do anything more than I already have. 

What good is a wall to a house built on tidal shores?


	27. On Borrowed Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Daishinkan answers some of Zeno's questions.

### On Borrowed Time

The nice woman had left, but still Zeno thought about her. He couldn't sense very much, but what he could sense was some weird energy. 

It felt like his friend the Daishinkan. 

So he did what he did whenever he wanted to ask the little blue man some questions. He took a fistful of his favorite candy and approached him. 

The Daishinkan was in the library, and appeared to be deep in thought as he looked over something. 

"What are you looking at?" Zeno asked. 

"A photo album, my lord." 

"What's a photo album?" 

"It's a book people make to put pictures in that they want to keep." 

"What kind of pictures does your photo album have, then?" 

"Pictures of my children, when they were young, some when they were older...it is very large," Daishinkan smiled weakly. The last few pages were coming up, and he wasn't looking forward to going over them. 

"Can I see?" 

"Certainly." 

Zeno took the seat beside him and looked into the photo album. "That's (y/n)! When did you take a picture of her?" 

The picture was of (y/n), seated and reading a book. 

"While she was here, my lord." 

"But I thought she was in that room the whole time!" Zeno said. 

"That is what she remembers," he replied, "I...modified her memory slightly." 

"How come you did that?" 

"There is something she is afraid of, my lord," the Daishinkan replied, "And it was destroying her, to have to reconcile it with the fact that the thing in question was no longer dangerous." 

Whis and Beerus loved her, needed her, and she had had to put aside the fear for that. She should never have had to do that. As much as he had disliked their both taking a woman, their taking to such behavior as that sat even less well with him. 

Not one bit. 

"Why don't you destroy what she's afraid of? She's nice. She shouldn't be scared." 

The Daishinkan was quiet for a moment before speaking up again. "Because I think I may have had a hand in creating what she was afraid of. Not on purpose, of course. By accident." 

Do not get close, he'd said. You will lose them, they will die. So what had happened? They had abused her, perhaps justifying that a mere sacrifice could not be someone they would ever attach to, perhaps thinking cruelty would stop that attachment. And she seemed to expect abuse from him as well, though certainly not in the same way as from Whis and Beerus. He'd read it in her mind when he'd met her that first time. 

She was so afraid... 

"Oh. Can't you fix it?" 

"That's why I made her forget." 

"Is she going to be okay?" he looked down again, at another picture. She was arranging some pretty flowers in that one. 

"I don't know, my lord." 

"That's not fair," Zeno said. He handed a few pieces of candy to the Daishinkan anyway, though. Maybe he could figure out more of this. "Does she remember me?" 

"Of course she does," came the smiling reply, "You were very nice to her and she liked reading to you." 

"What are you going to do?" 

"I don't know," the Daishinkan replied, "This is one of those complicated things. Not everything, my lord, is as simple as yes or no." 

He took a deep breath. 

That fear in her mind, that first time he met her, how well he could remember that. She was terrified of Whis and Beerus, scared that she would anger them, that they'd punish her. She had fallen in line, had started to grow attached in some warped kind of trauma bonding. 

And even now he could barely believe it. 

Beerus was one thing, but to think that Whis was capable of such cruelty... 

Time had passed, and they loved her, but it did not change what they'd done. What rested behind that wall he'd put in her mind. 

As he closed the book, he tried to smile for Zeno's sake. 

He knew now what he had to do. It was just finding the will to go through with it. 

...and to clean up the trail of broken hearts it would leave behind.


	28. The Calm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Daishinkan puts the initial stages of his plan into action, but unexpectedly has to go further.

### The Calm

*Whis & Beerus POV, 3rd Person* 

"You still can't get in?" 

"No." Whis shook his head. "I've tried, time and time again...and nothing. I didn't want to alarm you, as I thought it would pass. But it hasn't." 

"What do you think is the problem?" 

"Certainly not stress." 

"What about the baby's influence on her? Could it be safeguarding itself somehow?" 

"I don't think that sort of ability is possible in the preborn," Whis replied. 

"But it's only half-divine," Beerus replied, "Hybrids can throw up some funny things, can't they?" 

"They can. But...I don't know about this." 

"Your family have had children with mortals, though, have they not?" 

"Long since dead, all of them. And this issue never came up." 

"Do you have any ideas as to what's caused it?" 

Whis took a deep breath. "My father. This wall, this stopping, it wasn't there before she got put in that room." 

"I suppose he wants to prevent her from enjoying you that way." 

"I don't know..." Whis looked aside, "Something feels...wrong." 

"Of course something feels wrong. That was your playground for several centuries." 

Playground... 

That was it, wasn't it? That was 

* * *

*Daishinkan's POV, 3rd Person* 

_It_. 

He could feel it, even from this great distance away. 

He could feel anything, anywhere, especially in his own family. 

The child had dropped. 

His own children were with their gods, in their temples. 

The stage was set. There wasn't, couldn't be, any turning back now. 

The Daishinkan took a deep breath. 

He appeared, across the universes...except for Universe 7. 

Marcarita scurried out of a shadowy corner, and Belmod followed a moment later, tugging at his pants. 

Sour and Helles behaved in much the same fashion. 

The other angels looked up, as did their gods. 

"You all wanted to speak to me," he said, "So I am now giving you that chance." 

"Right now, father?" Cus looked up from her universe. There was something in her father's usually stoic look...something-- 

Sour and Marcarita started talking quickly, something about having the right to do whatever it is they were doing, he couldn't expect them not to, and on and on. 

They talked like they expected him to override them. But he didn't. He let them talk on. 

They realized after a few minutes that he hadn't stopped them, and then, nervously, waited. 

"Children," he said, "I agree. I've acted terribly, and made things unfair for all of you. If you will let me make it up to you, I will." 

Silence. 

"You are free to pursue love. With mortals, or..." he glanced suspiciously at Sour and Marcarita, whose clothes weren't entirely straight again despite their best attempts, "...with each other, as long as it doesn't interfere with your work." 

There were expression of joy all around, but Cus, unattached--Cus, who had yet to love, still very young by angelic standards, thought of someone else. 

"But what about Whis, father?" 

The Daishinkan smiled, weakly. 

"Father--" 

"Sleep." 

All those watching fell in a heap to the ground. 

And when they woke... 

* * *

*Daishinkan, 1st Person* 

They will not remember (y/n). Every trace of her has been scrubbed from their minds. But...but I did leave them with something. They can love as they please now. 

...I hope that joy will sustain me through what comes next. 

* * *

*Your POV* 

You got up and went to the kitchens, where Whis was waiting. 

"Why didn't you tell me you were up?" he asked. 

"I wanted to walk by myself," you replied, "I feel cramped. Nothing bad, just...I wanted to move." 

"And you're feeling alright?" 

"I'm fine, Whis. Where's Beerus?" 

"Bathing," he replied, "He'll be up here shortly, don't worry." 

You sat down, and starting taking things to eat from the various trays he already had set up for Beerus, which you'd started being encouraged to sample from. Eggs first... 

After finishing a bowl of cereal next, your spoon dropped. You reached down to pick it up-- 

_Ow_

That had been a little too far. 

Beerus entered about ten minutes later. "Whis, how long do we have to be out today." 

"There's only one planet to take care of right now, the one you asked me to keep an eye on." 

"How long will it take us?" 

"Not long," Whis replied, "They've not improved in the least from the last time you visited." 

"I suppose they'll have to go then. I don't want to be away for too long." 

"We won't be." 

They both sat down to eat a few minutes later. You shifted a little uncomfortably, but ate the rest of your meal with them. 

"We should be back quickly," Beerus replied, "But reach out to us if anything happens, alright?" 

"Alright." 

There was a stab of fear. 

Why? 

There was no reason to be afraid of-- 

( _They're never going to stop doing this, I'm trapped, trapped forever_ ) 

But you had kept your expression neutral--somehow. 

The meal was done, and the leftovers wiped from existence. 

"Let's hurry," Beerus said to Whis. 

( _youservethegodsyouservethegodsyouservethegods_ ) 

They left, and you tried not to choke on your orange juice as the thoughts kept flowing. 

Another cramp. 

You glanced at the watch they had given you, and kept an eye on it. 

Eight minutes later, there was yet another cramp. 

( _I'm alone, alone, no one will help me_ ) 

Where the hell was that coming from? They'd never hurt you. They wouldn't, they wouldn't! 

A flash of memory. You stumbled as you got up, and headed into the next room--there was a sofa there which you lay down on, trying to calm yourself as your heart and breathing increased. 

( _I give an order, and I expect it to be followed_ ) 

"W...W..." 

Sweat beaded on your brow. The memories were flooding in, but they couldn't be real. They wouldn't do this to you. Whis wasn't like that! 

Phantom pain flashed across your back. 

( _You did it to yourself_ ) 

You couldn't focus enough to reach out to Whis and Beerus. Trying was a bad joke. 

"Help me..." you squeaked out. "...please...someone..." 

Footsteps. You looked... 

Whis's father? 

Why was he here? 

He shut his eyes, and you felt a brush in your mind. There was no stopping this time, and he cringed as he pulled back. 

"I tried to help you," he said, "But the child--" 

"Just...please, help me, I don't care what you do afterwards, just help me, I'm...it's..." More cramps. 

No, contractions. 

"It's alright. I'm here to help." 

( _Please, please, stop_ ) 

"The baby is..." 

A bed appeared from nowhere, and you realized he'd put it there. A second later, you were moved to it, and his tone took on that of the professional. How many children had he delivered? He looked-- 

( _You just have to do as I say_ ) 

"Deep breathing," he said, "Take a deep breath. Focus on that." 

Deep breath. 

"Keep your breathing steady. One breath at a time. Focus your mind on the baby." 

You might be able to do that. 

Or you might not. 

How much did he understand about this? 

( _I'll behave, please_ ) 

There was suddenly a steadying force in your mind, a damming of the flood. It didn't stop everything, there was no way it could do that, but-- 

"Focus," the Daishinkan said. "Can you do that for me?"


End file.
